The Metal Matrix
by Adder24
Summary: Snake in the matrix causing hell and mayhem
1. The awakening

The metal Matrix

The Year 3000, Mankind was being dominated by machines, they place the humans in cells and stick them in a virtual world while they used their life force as batteries to fuel the ever hungry machines. Only a few humans can escape this prison, those are the ones that question their existence and if where they are is actually reality. They escape and live in the place known as xion where they are told that "the one" will set the human race free once more. They believed that before the machines forced the human race to surrender one man fought them back all the way before they geneticly froze him and stuck him an extremely secure area of the matrix That man was Solid Snake.

Morpheus, Neo, Trinity and Tank had just returned to Xion after their ship was blitzed and needed repair rather badly. Neo grabbed his stuff and headed to where he was staying within Xion, trinity was not far behind him. Morpheus went to his room and was just about to open the door before someone yelled at him

" Hey Morpheus hows the wannabe coming along?" yelled the man

"Go to hell retard" Shouted Morpheus

He angrily opened his door and threw his stuff in his room before plonking his ass down on the bed.

" Why did I bother? I only told him he was the one because I felt sorry for him, I mean he's useless at everything even eating." grumbled Morpheus to himself

Meanwhile in the Matrix base, one of the Machines guarding Snakes frozen tomb decides he's going to get drunk on oil and also decides he's gonna chuck Snakes tomb a very long way In fact it ends up crashing into Xion and kills three people on the way. Everyone stops what they are doing and gingerly walks over to the tomb, One man goes up to the tombs window and peeks in.

"IT'S HIM, GET MORPHEUS IT'S HIM." yelled the man

Everyone ran around screaming gleefully while one man grabbed Morpheus and dragged him to the tomb, Neo ran out of his room and panicked thinking they were under attack while trinity rolled her eyes and went down to the bottom floor and looked at the tomb.

" My god it's him." Said Morpheus

trinity looked into the tomb

"Oh yeah so it is. Lets stop staring at him and lets get him out" Replied trinity

" Ah yeah err good idea." Said Morpheus

Morpheus pressed the huge defrost button at the bottom of the tube and watched as the ice inside melted away and the door to Snakes tube opened.

" Oh thank go I don't have to keep telling Neo he's the one all the time." Muttered Morpheus

Neo was next to him and started to sniffle

" But I thought I was special." Replied Neo

" You were but now we don't need you, we got Snake instead and lets admit he has more guts then you." Replied Morpheus

Neo began to cry

" Hey look on the bright side, at least now we have someone to give us clean underwear." Replied Morpheus

Neo Cried even more and collapsed to the ground thumping the ground before looking up at Snake laying unconscious in his tube.

" When I get your washing I'm not going to use conditioner." threatened Neo

Snake started to wake from his frozen coma he noticed all the strange people around him, cheering and shouting that he was awake, his eyesight was blurred and people were fuzzy but he knew it was people.

" HE'S AWAKE." Yelled a woman

" Well no shit." Replied Trinity

Snake's eyesight came too and noticed he was being mobbed by all these people.

" Okay what the hell?" Muttered Snake

"HE SPOKE." Shouted one man

"Yeah we know, shut up." Replied Morpheus

Snake was confused by what was going around him, he only just woke up yet he was being mobbed by people who were happy about him being awake. All he could remember before he woke up was being smacked halfway across Broadway by a giant robotic machine along with a penguin from the Manhattan zoo.

" Wonder what happened to that penguin" Muttered Snake

" Hey you're gonna save mankind dude" Said One man

" Yeah... I'm gonna save mankind. Right." Said Snake in sarcasm

" SEE HE'S GONNA SAVE US ALL." Shouted a woman

" Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on and why am I here and why do these people think I'm gonna save mankind?" Asked Snake

Morpheus was getting sick of these people mobbing Snake and decided to grab Snake from the crowd, Neo however went back to the ship to do the washing he was told to do.

" Come with me and I'll tell you why you are here and all the rest." Replied Morpheus

" Finally someone with sense." Muttered Snake

" We will discuss this over a nice cup of tea and biscuits." Said Morpheus

"Did you just say cup of tea and biscuits?"Asked Snake

"No I said we will discuss this when we get back to the ship." Replied Morpheus

" I swear you said Tea and biscuits" Said Snake

"That's the effects of being frozen" Replied Morpheus

" But do I still get Tea and biscuits?" Asked Snake

Morpheus rolled his eyes

" Fine you'll get your poxy tea and biscuits" Replied Morpheus

" And does your ship have a loo, you know what it's like when you've been asleep for a long long time?" Asked Snake

" Yes we have a loo follow me." Replied Morpheus

" Hey I'm not sharing the loo with you." Replied Snake

" No you idiot I meant follow me to the ship and then I can show you to where the loo is"Grumbled Morpheus

"Oh right now I get you." Replied Snake

Morpheus Slapped his forehead and lead Snake out of the crowd of really random people, Trinity followed behind hoping they did not follow and also hoping Neo has used the right conditioner for her knickers otherwise she'll get mad.

The Gang got back to the ship called the nevercanesser, Snake had ran to the loo, Trinity was making the tea, Morpheus was playing chess with himself while Neo was doing the washing and planning on wrecking Snakes clothes.

" So are you still planning to train up Neo or have you decided to stop?" Asked Trinity

" I think he's had enough training besides no matter how many time's we go through that martial arts routine and no matter how many times he beats me up he still manages to get beaten up by them agent furbys." replied Morpheus

" THOSE FURBYS ARE BLOOD THIRSTY DAMN IT." Shouted Neo

Trinity laughed.

" You do realise if you stop training him, he'll get bored and end up putting glitches in the matrix." Replied Trinity

Morpheus rolled his eys.

" Oh you mean like the time we told him to stay out of the matrix and he ended up giving me high heels and a long dress." Muttered Morpheus

"Yeah that's the one." Said Trinity

Snake had come out of the loo and walked over to where Morpheus was playing chess with himself

Trinity started to pour out the tea, she handed a cup over to Morpheus and then one to Snake with a bowl of sugar, Morpheus moved one of the chess pieces, then Snake moved one.

" Oh look what you have done you've ruined the game now." Snarled Morpheus

" What? I thought Chess was supposed to compose of two players?" Asked Snake

" Nope Not Morpheus chess." Replied Trinity

" What the hell is Morpheus Chess?" Asked Snake

" It's where baldy here plays chess by himself." replied Trinity

" I am not bald" Grumbled Morpheus

" Oh so now I have moved a chess piece baldylocks is gonna have a hissy fit" Gruffed Snake

" I have already said I am not bald, I just like short hair." Replied Morpheus

Neo Could hear Trinity laughing and jumped to conclusions that Snake was making a move on her so he came out of the laundry room and into the main room where everyone was.

" LEAVE MY WOMAN ALONE" Yelled Neo

" What?" Asked Snake

" Yeah you heard If you don't leave her alone I'll set the furbys onto you" Threatened Neo

Snake looked at him puzzled

" Furbys? Are those the kids toys that keep saying I love you all the time?" Asked Snake

" yes, Neo one day decided to put a permanent glitch in the matrix mainframe to turn all the agents into these furbys as he thought it would be easier to kill them." Replied Morpheus

" And is it?" asked Snake

" Nope it's at least 100 times worse." Replied Morpheus

Snake laughed, He thought it was funny that all these people were getting killed by Furbys.

" It's Not funny you know, we have to rely on a penguin to bale us out most of the time, so embarrassing." Muttered Morpheus

"Is that the same penguin that got his arse kicked alongside me?" Asked Snake

"Maybe I don't know all I know is it does Kung Fu." Replied Morpheus

" Ha ha Kung Fu penguin." Replied Snake

Morpheus and the gang looked at him sternly

" What?" Asked Snake

" You must respect the penguin or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come." Growled Neo

"Oooh bring it on pansy boy." replied Snake

"Hey quit calling him pansy boy." Said Trinity in Neo's defence

"Okay fine we'll call him laundry boy." Gruffed Snake

Neo got mad at Snakes remarks and went for Snake, he pushed Snake off the chair and onto the ground and went to hit him in the face but Snake grabbed his hand placed his left leg under Neo's chest and kicked Neo off, Neo went flying across the main room and crashed into all the plates and things before landing with a thud, Snake got up off the floor and sat back on his chair before moving another piece from Morpheus chest set.

" What did I tell you about that." Snarled Morpheus

"Oh you want a bit too huh?" Asked Snake

Morpheus got up to launch an attack on snake but in the end held back and went off to the ships kitchen and grabbed himself some biscuits which he went on to ram in his mouth.

" You're so rude." Said Trinity

" No the word you're looking for is truthful. How the hell did you get by with that guy anyway?" Asked Snake

Trinity Looked at Neo laying on the floor covered in broken pottery and let a huge sigh.

" Morpheus believed yet again that he was the One to save mankind and it was not till we trained him up that we realised that he was yet again a hopeless reject but we kept with it to keep Morpheus happy." Replied Trinity

" And what about me, why am I such an importance?" Asked Snake

" Because you are the one." Replied Trinity

Snake looked at her blankly

" Ah forget it Morpheus will explain to you later what it's all about." Said trinity

Trinity walked off and helped Neo to his feet, he groaned in pain before being carted off to the laundry room.

" By the way Snake don't even think about making a move on me, I'm taken by Neo." Said Trinity

Neo laughed and stuck his tongue out at Snake, Snake replied with a two finger salute, everyone had left the room leaving Snake on his own.

" Ah well just me and the chess pieces." Gruffed Snake

He moved a piece towards the king putting the other king in checkmate, Snake let out a huge sigh, it finally dawned on him that he was on his own with no-one around him that he knew, no-one who understands him and none of his personal belongings he slumped on the table and placed his head in his hands.


	2. Snake enters the matrix

A few hours had passed since Snake crashed landed into Xion, the Xion people were still celebrating the fact that he had arrived and parties were being held all over Xion well apart from the Nevercanesser, the group on board were trying to figure out how to get Snake into the Matrix since he had no plugs on his body to connect him up the traditional way. Morpheus demonstrated how they go into the matrix traditionally.

" You mean to say you let all those spiky things enter your body?" Asked Snake

" Yes what's the matter with that?" Asked Morpheus

" Well I don't know about you but I'm not keen on the idea of having a huge spike up my arse" Replied Snake

Morpheus laughed at Snakes comment.

" Anyway because you have none of these plugs it's kinda hard for us to get you into the matrix but Before we entered Xion Neo and I tracked down a device made by a guy called Hal emmerich, it was made to fit round the wrist, we tried it out and amazingly Neo entered the Matrix without the use of the Machine." Said Morpheus

" Hal Emmerich? Otacon? Otacon made this? What happened to him?" Asked Snake

" Hal so far as we know was caught by the machines and put into one of the battery chambers, he has helped us out a few times but we've never been able to track him down in order to get him out" Replied Morpheus

Snake smiled, the Idea of a friend being alive, even if it is Otacon made him happy.

" What are we waiting for lets get in there and find him." Replied Snake

" Whoa there we gotta teach you how to use this thing, plus we need to get you some clothes." Replied Morpheus

" And where do we get these clothes from?" Asked Snake

Morpheus Smiled

" Why don't I like this?" Asked Snake

Morpheus Had taken Snake to the room where all the dead " the ones" belongings were kept, it was lit with candles and an orange glow emitted around the room, Morpheus was searching around the locker looking for clothes to suit Snake.

" So you are going to put me in dead men's clothes?" Asked Snake

" Well it's either that or you wear the same clothes day in day out until we have to peel them off you and make you walk around nude. Hows does that sound Mr Snake?" Asked Morpheus

"Okay on second thoughts I'll stop complaining." Replied Snake

" I thought you would" Said Morpheus

Snake looked around the many lockers with the name "the one" above the door he looked in dismay as not just 100's of these men were killed but 1000's were killed a thousand men killed believing they were the supposed one to rescue mankind. Morpheus stopped rummaging around one of the lockers and pulled out some clothes for Snake, There was a long Black Coat, Black t-shirt , Black half cut leather gloves and some blue jeans. Oh yeah and obviously some underwear

" Here Snake wear these, don't worry they are clean." Said Morpheus

Snake took the clothes and then looked At Morpheus questionably

" Only one set of clothes?" Asked Snake

"No don't worry I've got some more." Replied Morpheus as he continued to rummage through the lockers.

" So one thousand men died believing they were the one. I wonder who fed them that bullcrap?" Asked Snake

Morpheus slammed the locker door and gave Snake some more clothes.

" they were good men." Growled Morpheus

Snake edged away from Morpheus a little, he could tell he was a bit upset.

" Hey I did not mean anything you know." Said Snake

" I know I just liked to point out in over the top dramatics that they were good men." Replied Morpheus

He smiled at Snake cheekily before walking away.

" Right okay." Replied Snake

" Come on back to ship and I'll show you how to work the device." shouted Morpheus

Snake shuddered

" Oh man that sounded wrong." Muttered Snake

" I heard that."Replied Morpheus

"Baldy" Gruffed Snake

" I heard that too one more peep out of you and I'll kick your ass." Growled Morpheus

Snake smiled evilly

"Sure thing Boss" Replied Snake

Morpheus stormed back into the room but Snake had disappeared. Snake was hanging on the ceiling as Morpheus looked around for him.

" Fine be like that, I'll just leave you here with all the dead people." Replied Morpheus

Snake's grin started to drop as Morpheus left the room and closed the door behind him.

" No wait don't leave me here with the dead people" Wailed Snake

Morpheus stood outside the door as Snake banged on the door shouting to let him out, he laughed a bit before finally opening the door to let out Snake

" So have we learnt our lesson?" Asked Morpheus

"What lesson?" Asked Snake

"The lesson of lets not get too cocky or Morpheus will shut me up very harshly lesson?" Replied Morpheus

Snake frowned at Morpheus

" Yeah okay whatever. Baldy" Replied Snake

Morpheus Curled his lip and clenched his fists and let out a slight little "merp" before turning his back on Snake, Snake laughed at the fact he frustrates Morpheus

" Okay back to the ship before I do something I may regret." Muttered Morpheus

Morpheus and Snake headed back to the ship where Trinity was outside smoking a fag her hair ruffled and her clothes messed up, Neo stumbled down the steps, his hair too messed up and ruffled clothes, Snakes jaw just dropped, Morpheus however slapped Neo's arse which made Snake just stand there really shocked. Trinity Laughed.

" Did he just slap his arse?" Asked Snake

" Yes he did." Replied Trinity

" So does that make Neo bi-sexual or gay?" Asked Snake with a puzzled look

" It makes Neo none of those, he has a numb ass so he don't feel Morpheus slapping it but don't tell him otherwise he creeps out." Replied Trinity

Neo popped his head round the door.

" Did you mention some man arse slapping me?" Asked Neo

"No Neo we mentioned Glass cracking, go back to your laundry." replied Trinity

Neo Smiled and went back to doing the laundry, Snake entered the ship and put on his new clothes and put his old clothes into the laundry room where neg was waiting.

" Ah ha nows my chance" Hissed Neo

Snake looked at him oddly

" You've been sniffing too much of that washing powder." replied Snake

He left the laundry room and went to the matrix room where Morpheus and Tank were standing with the device Otacon made.

"Hold out your hand Snake." Said Morpheus

" You are not holding my hand." Replied Snake sternly

" I'm not going to hold your bloody hand I'm gonna place this on your wrist." Replied Morpheus

Snake grinned and held out his Hand, Morpheus placed the device on Snake's wrist and turned it on, Snake looked at it in awe.

" Dude I never knew otty had that much brain power." Said Snake

" Yeah well anyway to enter the matrix you have to press this button here, the one that looks like the play button." Said Morpheus

"Is that the same when I want to get out?" Asked Snake

" No you have to wait for a phone call." Replied Morpheus

" Is it from a woman?" Asked Snake

" No you dumb ass It's from us in order to get you out." Replied Morpheus

"Do we travel down phone wires?" Asked Snake

Morpheus Slapped his forehead

" No snake it's a digital code to get you rejected and out of the matrix." Said Tank

"Oh right now I get you, A digital code enters the Matrix in order to make it reject our digital codes in order for us to escape, like an escape key." Said Snake

"Yeah that's the one." Said Tank

Morpheus looked shocked.

" Okay you don't understand my words but you understand his." Said Morpheus

"You're words are mumble jumble." Replied Snake

Morpheus shook his head and sat down on the matrix chair,Snake looked at his wrist device and noticed all these codes travelling down his LCD screen

" What the fuck is all that about?" Asked Snake

Tank looked at Snake's screen

" Oh that is just the matrix." Replied Tank

Snake raised his eyebrow

Morpheus Sat in the chair as Tank connected him all up.

" You ready Boss?" Asked Tank

" Yes" Replied Morpheus

Tank sat at his desk of computer screens and entered Morpheus into the matrix.

"Your turn dude." Said Tank

" Whats gonna happen to me?" Asked Snake

"Oh that device will turn you into a digital code and you'll just disappear but once I have your life signs on the screen I can bring you right back to this spot." Replied Tank

"What happens if the matrix has a virus?" Asked Snake

"Don't worry That thing has the toughest anti virus system going." Replied Tank

Snake looked edgy as sweat poured down his face, Neo walked by and laughed at Snake.

" Send me in." Said Snake

He pressed the button on his wrist device and he disappeared from the ship, Snake ended up in a white room with Morpheus sitting on a leather chair wearing shades, long leather jacket and smart clothes underneath, Snake looked at himself, he was wearing black jeans, a red T-shirt and a long Black coat with Black half cut gloves and Black slim sunglasses.

" God I look sexy." muttered Snake

" Indeed you do." Replied Morpheus

"Ah shit why do I always end up with the gay ones.?" Grumbled Snake.

"I'm not gay I'm bi." Replied Morpheus

" So you stare at trinity in the same way then?" Asked Snake

" Who wouldn't?" Replied Morpheus

Snake raised an eyebrow and grinned.

" So this is the matrix, not a lot of cop really is it?" Said Snake

" No this is a screen tank has put up. I'm here to tell you all about it." Replied Morpheus

"Oh right." Replied Snake

Morpheus went on to explain the matrix to Snake, he made his famous speech about "the matrix is everywhere" but it was interrupted by Snake's questions.

"Wait if your saying this thing is everywhere does that mean that when i go to the loo the bloody Matrix is watching me pee?" Asked Snake

"Only in the digital world yes." Replied Morpheus

" Well I'm going to the loo before I come in here." Replied Snake

Morpheus clicked his fingers and the screen around them went and they were in the middle of a busy Manhattan with Morpheus sitting on a chair.

" You look so out of place on that chair." Gruffed Snake

Morpheus got up out of the chair and walked up to Snake

" This is the matrix, the people in here are hooked up to a computer system making them believe this world is real but as you and I know this is not what it is on the outside."

Snake nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah last time I remember this place was getting blitzed by those machines and I was knocked halfway up Broadway." Gruffed Snake

"Exactly so this place would not be like this then." Said Morpheus

" Nope." Replied Snake

Morpheus ordered Snake to move on from where they stood in order for Snake to explore the Matrix a bit more but as Snake moved away he heard a woman's voice call out to him.

" Help me Snake, get me out of here." Said the voice

Snake turned his head round and saw a woman in her 20's looking at him, she wore tattered clothes, Black Jacket, White t-shirt, black half cut gloves, Camo New York Yankees hat and crème ¾ length trousers. She was holding out her left hand for Snake to get her hand.

" Snake come on we gotta get you to the oricale." Said Morpheus

Snake looked back at Morpheus and then back at the woman he placed his right hand on his heart and saluted her as a way of saying "I'll come back for you." A black car pulled up in front of Morpheus and Snake, Trinity stepped out of the car wearing her usual get up she opened the door for Snake to get in while Morpheus went round the other side, the car pulled away and the Woman Snake saw was standing on the curb waving.

The car stopped outside a bunch of run down flats, Morpheus, Trinity and Snake got out of the car, Morpheus headed into the flats while Trinity and Snake followed behind, they climbed several flights of stairs before Morpheus found the door he wanted and opened it.

" Hey shouldn't you knock first?" Asked Snake

" No since she knows we are coming anyway." Replied Morpheus

" Yeah but you should still knock in case she's knocking someone off." Said Snake

Morpheus and Trinity looked at him oddly.

" Ah go back to laundry boy." Replied Snake

Morpheus entered the room to an old African-American lady sitting at a table with tea and biscuits laid out. She was the oricale

" So you've bought him here then." Asked the Oricale

" Yes he's..." Said Morpheus before being interrupted

" ... Eating my biscuits? Yes I know. I knew before he even done it." Replied the Oricale

Snake stopped eating a biscuit and looked at the Oricale in awe

"How did she know that?" Asked Snake

" I know everything about this Matrix." Replied the Oricale

" So what's..." Said Snake

" It's 4, 2+2 is indeed four ask me another." Said The Oricale

" I'm not gonna bother." Replied Snake

" I knew you would say that." Said The Oricale

" Stop doing that." Gruffed Snake

The Oricale Ordered Snake to sit down at her table with tea and biscuits

" Help yourself." Said the Oricale

Snake took a couple of biscuits and a cup of tea.

" My god he has no manners." muttered Trinity

"Look we asked for the one and we have got him, we did not ask for him to be polite or well mannered." Replied Morpheus

The Oricale looked at Trinity and Morpheus and shook her head in disgust.

" You know the rules about back stabbing, any more of it and I'll chuck my cookies at you." Said The oricale

"Please not the overcooked cookies." Said Morpheus

The oricale nodded her head.

" Okay we'll behave." Replied Morpheus

the oricale looked back at Snake who was quite happy filling his face with biscuits the oricale made

and drinking her tea from the tea pot instead of the cup.

" You want to know about the woman you saw in the crowd." Asked the Oricale

" Yeah she called out for help." Replied Snake

" I know she did." Said The Oricale

Snake looked at her and stopped eating the biscuits provided, he let out a sigh before resting his arms on the table

" So what should I do?" Asked Snake

" Do exactly like she said and liked you promised her." Replied The Oricale

Morpheus looked concerned

" Wait you mean to say you promised to get someone out and you never met her before." Said Morpheus

" I know what you are thinking Morpheus and don't worry she's safe." Replied The Oricale

"Plus she looked defeated." muttered Snake

The Oricale put her hand on Snakes and smiled at him sweetly

" Give it time." Said the oricale

Snake smiled back before getting up from the table and heading over to Morpheus and Trinity the Oricale followed them to the door and Grabbed Snake's arm.

" But hurry Snake they are coming for her." Said the Oricale

" The agents?" Asked Snake

The Oricale Nodded, Morpheus lead Snake and Trinity away from the room he looked at his watch and contacted Tank.

"Tank where is the girl in question?" Asked Morpheus

"She ain't far from your location dude, don't worry I'll send you the directions." Said Tank over the intercom

Morpheus stopped walking and started twitching as the data came through to him, Snake looked concerned.

"Ain't you going to do anything, he's having a fit." gruffed Snake

" No because it's the data being transferred over to him from tank." Replied Trinity

" Well I'm glad that don't have to happen to me." Said Snake

Morpheus stopped twitching and carried on walking

" Follow me." Said Morpheus

Morpheus lead Snake and Trinity out of the flats and down the street. They walked 500 yards and then turned left down an alleyway with a house at the end, The area was quiet and surreal, Snake looked around to check the area but there was nobody about.

"I think we should go in." Said Snake

" But we don't know if it's safe." Replied Morpheus

" Well we will find out." Replied Snake

He walked into the house alone, Morpheus and Trinity were about to follow but a gang of furbies appeared in front of them and blocked their path

" The one, dead, he soon will be." Muttered one of the furbys

" Girl can't be taken out, destroy you we will." Said Another

" I love you." Said a third furby

Morpheus and Trinity looked at each other

" Has anyone told them that they sound like Yoda" Muttered Morpheus

Snake entered the house, inside it was tatty and wet, a cat walked by but it froze like a computer glitch.

" That can't be good" Muttered Snake

" SNAKE HELP ME." Yelled the woman from above him

Snake looked up and saw the woman being dragged away by a man dressed in a suit with sunglasses he ran up the stairs after the man, he noticed the woman trying to wriggle free but to no luck, the man had a tight lock on the woman.

" Let her go scumbag" Yelled Snake

The man stopped he turned around and looked at Snake, he put the girl down on the floor and held a gun to her head.

" Come any closer and I'll blow her brains away." hissed the man

Snake stopped moving but looked at the man harshly

" I'll introduce myself shall I mister Snake, The name's Agent Smith and I'm going to be your worst nightmare." Replied Agent smith

" Wait I thought all you guys were furbys." said Snake

" Only the drones are furbys, my henchmen however are fully grown furbies." Replied Agent smith

Two Furby men came up alongside Agent smith and folded their arms as agent smith took the girl away.

" Now if you want the girl you've got to get through these two and then me." Gruffed Agent smith

" No sweat." Replied Snake

The two furby men came up to Snake and ganged up on Snake, One grabbed Snake from behind while the other piled punches into Snakes stomach, Snake groaned in pain as the man from behind him dropped him to the ground, Snake clutched his stomach he looked up to see the other furby man kick him in the face, Snake fell to the ground blood dripping down his face from the wound he received. Snake pulled himself up back onto his feet, he turned to look at agent smith who was laughing at Snake getting beaten up, One of the furby men punched Snake in the face and the other grabbed Snakes hair and head butted him Snake fell to the ground his face bleeding badly but Snake kept getting up no matter how many times he was knocked down.

" Don't learn when to stop do we?" Asked Agent Smith

Snake spat blood out on the ground and wiped his face with his sleeve but blood quickly took it's place agent smith laughed and ordered his men to kill Snake off but Snake had other plans, he was full of rage and nothing was going to stop him now.


	3. Attack of the furbies and Agent smith

Outside Morpheus and Trinity were fighting off hordes of furbies trying to stop them getting into the house Snake is in.

" Curse you Neo for giving these agents a glitch." Growled Morpheus

A furby was just about to bite Morpheus hand but Morpheus punched it and it smashed into a wall

Trinity was kicking her way out of the furby groups that surrounded her many of them were on her back but she learnt to roll over to crush them however she was mugged by a load of furbies jumping on her face.

" TRINITY" Shouted Morpheus

He pulled the furbies off Trinity's face and smashed them into the ground, Trinity got up with claw marks on her face, she turned around and more furbies gathered around them.

" Come on Snake kick smith's ass and get us out of here." Muttered Trinity

Morpheus booted the furbies near him and growled as more took their place, he was starting to get tired.

Inside Snake was still taking a pounding from the furby men but he just kept getting up all the time but by this point Snake was loosing his balance and his eyesight was getting fuzzy but rage was controlling him and he kept on going.

" Give it up already Snake" Growled Agent smith

Snake shook his head he noticed one of the furby men was going to take a swing at him but Snake stopped it he grabbed the furby man and piled him into the wall next to him, it was that bad he left an imprint in the wall and the furby man lay on the floor unconscious. The other furby man grabbed Snake by the collar of his coat but Snake pulled the man's hand's off him, he kicked him in the balls and then slapped him across the back of the neck knocking him unconscious too.

Agent smith stopped laughing, he put the gun away.

" Stay there or I'll kill you." Gruffed Smith

The woman curled up in a corner of the room agent smith walked towards Snake who was standing up clutching his chest, blood pouring from his face, knuckles bleeding, body aching but he still was not going to stop.

" You're a wreck Snake" Gruffed Agent Smith

" I'm still standing though." Replied Snake

Snake coughed and spat out more blood.

" One more knock and your dead." Said Agent smith

" I'm willing to take that risk." Gruffed Snake

Agent smith smirked and then ran at Snake, Snake moved out of the way quickly and replied with a punch in the face for Agent smith, Smith went to the floor but he grabbed Snake's legs and pulled him to the ground, he crouched over Snake and punched him repeatability in the face.

" Ah you don't know how good this feels." Growled Agent smith

Snake was getting pissed off with the repeated blows and in the end he grabbed Snakes fist and pulled him off him, Snake forced smith onto his feet and threw him against the wall and then followed up by kneeing Smith in the crutch, Snake grabbed Smith by the neck and forced his face into the floor, he done this over and over again until he was satisfied he has killed him.

" I'll tell you how good this feels shall I." Replied Snake

He pulled Smith up off the floor and hung him over the stairs holding onto him by his collar of his jacket, Smith looked up at Snake and laughed.

" You may have thought you've killed me but I'll be back wait and see." Replied Smith

" I think I'll wait." Said Snake

He let go of smith and watched him fall down the flights of floors. Snake collapsed to the ground in agony , he saw the woman curled up in the corner and lifted himself back on his feet, he used the railings and the walls as an aid to walk over to the woman he sat down next to her still clutching his chest.

" Told you I'll come back for you." Gruffed Snake

The woman started to uncurl herself, she barley raised a smile at Snake

" See I've got you smiling, good start huh?" Asked Snake

The Woman giggled as Snake smiled at her, he could tell she did not feel threatened any more, he held out his hand in front of the woman, The woman looked at for a second and then placed her hand in his.

" Come on lets say we get out of here." Said Snake

The girl nodded in agreement, Snake pulled himself off the ground using the wall for help.

Outside The hordes of furbys had stopped and Trinity and Morpheus rushed into the house, they noticed Snake and the woman slowly coming down the stairs, Snake was badly injured but he had the woman and he was still joking and laughing.

" Tank we need to get out of here." gruffed Morpheus

" Not a problem doc." Replied Tank

A phone was ringing not far away from them.

" Hey somebody answer that." Said Snake

Trinity helped Snake down the stairs along with the woman while Morpheus rushed off to find the ringing phone.

" Tank can we get this woman out of here?" Asked Morpheus

Tank looked at his screens and smiled.

" We can get her out so long as she holds hands with Snake or cuddles him, his device can pull her out of there straight away without the bullshit of pulling her out of her cell." Replied Tank

" Yeah but will she be okay on our side." Asked Morpheus

" As far as I know she should be." Answered Tank

" Will she have the side effects like us or will she be like Snake normal in every way."Asked Morpheus

"Well as she goes through the matrix to come out, the digital data on Snake's device should heal her from any side effects she would have got if she came out the long way round" Replied Tank

Morpheus Looked around to find the ringing phone, he peered out of the alleyway they were in and out on the street, he saw a phone by the side of the road and it was ringing, Morpheus looked round to Snake and Trinity and the woman and noticed they had only just made it out of the house.

" Tank keep that portal open for us a bit longer." Said Morpheus

" I'll see what I can do doc." Replied Tank

Morpheus pointed to where the phone was ringing, he took over from Trinity helping Snake and moved the group to the phone.

" Before we pick up this phone, Snake make sure your holding that woman's hand." Said Morpheus

" Already am doing." Replied Snake

Morpheus picked up the phone.

" Bring us back Tank." Said Morpheus

The world around them disappeared and Snake was back on the ship nevercanesser, he was still injured and still bleeding pretty badly, the woman came through with him she looked concerned as Snake collapsed on the floor, Tank came away from his screens and rushed over to where Snake had collapsed, he rolled Snake over and checked for a pulse, it was faint, the woman looked worried and started to curl up next to Snake. Morpheus and Trinity had come out of the Matrix and noticed Snake laying on the floor unconscious, Tank rushed outside the ship and called for a medic, Neo ran out of the laundry room.

" What I used conditioner on everyone's clothes, Oh Snake's dead." Said Neo

" HE'S NOT DEAD." Shouted Morpheus.

" OOo someone's on their monthly." Replied Neo

He walked back to the laundry room as a medic rushed into the ship and checked out Snake.

" He needs to be medi-vaced" Said the Paramedic

Morpheus agreed he and tank lifted Snake off the floor and carried him out of the ship, the medic cleared a path for Morpheus and tank to move, the people around saw Snake injured and unconscious and all of them fell to the floor praying he would be okay, the woman who Snake got out followed behind Morpheus and Tank. The path cleared leading to the hospital wing and all around people were falling down praying.

" People of Xion treat you like a god Snake." Said Tank

The medic opened the doors to the hospital wing and watched as Morpheus and tank carried Snake through, People who were waiting to be seen moved out of the way as Morpheus and Tank carried Snake to the desk.

" He needs a doctor urgently." Said Morpheus

" Don't worry he'll get seen to immediately" Said the woman at the desk

Two men come round the front with a trolley ,they placed Snake on the trolley and carried him through to re suss, The woman followed behind them but they stopped her going any further.

" You can't come through here you'll have to wait in the waiting room" Said the doctor

The woman backed off as the team of doctors rushed round to keep Snake alive, Morpheus put his hand on her shoulder.

" He's going to be fine, Everyone in Xion are praying for his safety." Whispered Morpheus

The woman looked up at Morpheus, a tear rolled down her face, Morpheus wrapped his arms around her as the medics rushed in and out of the re suss room.

Hours passed by and medics were still working on Snake to keep him alive, Morpheus got worried and Trinity was back at the ship praying. A doctor walked into the waiting room where Morpheus and the woman were sitting.

" It's been a long time but he's gonna pull through." Said the doctor

" That's good to hear." Replied Morpheus

" It's always good to hear, he's still unconscious but you can go in and see him" Said the doctor

Morpheus and the woman got up and followed the doctor to where Snake was resting, his chest was wrapped in bandages and his face was covered with the odd band aid. He was hooked up to a heart monitoring machine, he looked pretty weak. The woman walked into the room and sat next To Snake's bed, Morpheus walked in and stood next to the woman.

" You've done well Snake." Gruffed Morpheus

The woman nodded her head.

" Tank got you out just in time, if your life signs got any fainter you may have been trapped in there for a while." Said Morpheus

Snake just laid there breathing while the woman rested her arms on his bed

" Look I'm gonna get back to the ship, I'll come back later to see how you are, for now we'll just have to use Neo until your better." Said Morpheus

Snakes heart rate rose a little.

"It's only temporary till you get back, then he's back doing the washing." Replied Morpheus

Snakes heart rate dropped back to normal levels. Morpheus smiled and opened the door he looked at the woman sitting next to Snakes bed.

" You coming with me?" Asked Morpheus

The woman shook her head

" I'll take that as a no." Replied Morpheus

He walked out of the room and left the woman behind with Snake. Outside the people of Xion were still praying, the doctor walked out and everyone looked up to him.

" People of Xion, Snake is going to be okay." Said The doctor

Everyone started celebrating, Morpheus walked out of the hospital wing and headed back to the nevercanesser amidst all the parties that were being held. Trinity was standing outside

" How is he" she asked

"He's going to be okay" Replied Morpheus

" And the woman?" Asked Trinity

" she's not leaving his side." Replied Morpheus

Trinity Laughed a little

" Neo is going to have to cover while Snake gets better." Said Morpheus

Neo came running out and started celebrating

" Hey laundry boy, it's only while Snake's recovering." Said Morpheus

Neo stopped celebrating and started to give Morpheus the quivering lip.

" Oh stop that." Said Morpheus

" But I always thought I was the special one." whimpered Neo

" You are to me." Said trinity

" Yeah and me when I feel like it." Said Morpheus

" Did you just say I am to you when you feel like it?" Asked Neo

"No it's just your imagination." Replied Morpheus

Neo ran back into the ship and back to the laundry room washing more clothes that had been left from their previous trip. Morpheus sat outside as the celebrations were going on he was sipping a bottle of whiskey, Trinity sat down next to him.

" You're worried aren't you?" Asked Trinity

" Yeah, what happens if Neo decides to mess up like he usually does.?" Asked Morpheus

" He won't I'll make sure of it." Said Trinity

" Yeah well if that woman comes out from the hospital we could use her and get her up to speed." Said Morpheus

Morpheus smiled.

" We'll get her tomorrow." he said

Morpheus and trinity both took a sip of whiskey. Snake meanwhile was resting up in the hospital, the woman grabbed Snake's hand and held it to her heart. A blue light emitted from her hand and travelled down Snakes arm, she smiled as she saw Snake flinch


	4. Bra security Blanket

It was midnight at Xion, Morpheus and the gang were tucked up asleep well most of them were, Neo was just laid out on the floor clutching one of Trinity's bra's as a security blanket. Snake was still in the hospital wing with the woman they had recovered from the Matrix, he was still unconscious and the woman had started to fall asleep she still had hold of his hand but her grip was starting to slip as she started to fall asleep, Snake twitched again then his finger started to move, the woman suddenly woke up as Snake slowly started to come round he opened his eyes and raised his hand to rub his eye.

" Fuck. How long have I been out?" Asked Snake

The woman looked at Snake and held up 6 fingers.

" Jeez Six hours, best sleep I've ever had." Joked Snake

He laughed but the pain in his chest caused him to cough and clutch his chest.

" I'm not looking at a furby in the same way." Said Snake

The woman laughed, Snake looked at her and smiled, he couldn't laugh again as it would hurt too much so he just stuck up his thumb at her and smiled.

" You ain't spoke much since we rescued you." Said Snake

The woman shook her head

" Hey look, I know you're probably finding it hard to talk to people but why did you ask me to save you?" Asked Snake

The Woman sighed, she stood up and leant against the wall.

" Because I knew you could." Replied the woman

" That's it you just knew I could." Replied Snake

" Well no it's not just that, I knew if I did not find you and get saved by you the agents would come and get me." Replied the woman

Snake removed the bed cover and stepped out of the bed clutching his chest, he looked for his clothes that they had taken off him.

" Damn I hate wearing these hospital clothes, make me look a girl." Gruffed Snake

The woman went over to a chest of draw and pulled out Snakes clothes, she handed them over to him.

" You're thinking of escaping." Said the woman

"Damn right, I'm not hanging around here to sample hospital food." Replied Snake

" If I was in your position I too would do a runner" Replied the woman

Snake pulled on his trousers and his shoes, he ripped off the dress they gave him and grabbed his

t-shirt but he could not pull it on as it hurt too much.

"You may wanna start wearing shirts for a while" Joked the woman

"I'd rather endure pain then wear shirts." gruffed Snake

"Oh so you're going to wonder around Xion for 6 weeks bearing your chest and probably getting mugged by horny housewives." Said the woman

" That sounds pretty fun." Replied Snake jokingly

The woman shook her head in dismay she walked over to Snake and grabbed his t-shirt.

"Come on hold out your arms." Said the woman

Snake held out his arms, the woman slipped his arms through the T-shirt sleeves.

"Okay now raise your arms up and I'll pull the t-shirt down over your head and down your body." Replied the Woman

Snake raised up his hands and grinned as the woman pulled down the t-shirt

"Hey if you're feeling frisky you could have asked." Gruffed Snake

"Are you always this forward with women?" Asked the woman

Snake paused briefly to think.

"Actually no I'm not. This always happens after I wake up from anaesthetic." Replied Snake

The woman raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Most people throw up after." Said the woman.

"Well I'm unique." Replied Snake

The woman pulled the t-shirt onto Snake and then handed him his coat, Snake took the coat and pulled it on, he went to the door of his room and opened it slightly to check the area was clear, No-one was patrolling around so Snake took a step out and signalled for the woman to follow, She closed the door behind her and calmly followed Snake down the corridors towards the exit, a nurse was coming the opposite way and Snake took a dive into a nearby laundry cart the woman noticed Snake had vanished and pretended to lean on the laundry cart waiting for someone.

" You okay my dear?" asked the nurse

" Yeah I'm fine I just come out here for a break that's all." Replied the woman

" How is he may I ask?" Asked the nurse

The woman shook her head

" Hey don't worry he'll come round soon, besides I'm checking him in ten minutes." Answered the nurse

Snake sneezed from inside the cart,the woman smiled.

"What was that?"Asked the nurse

" Oh that was me sorry." Said the woman

The nurse raised an eyebrow and continued up the corridor, The woman tapped on the cart for Snake to get out

" I don't care how long it took to get rid of her but another minute with cheesy socks and Jock straps on my head and I swear I would have gone mad." Gruffed Snake

" It's either jockstraps or hospital food which sounds more appealing?" Asked the woman

" Jockstraps" Replied Snake hesitantly

The woman smiled as Snake walked to the exit, he opened the door and held it open for the woman

" So you gonna tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?" Asked Snake

The woman smiled

"You can call me Addsy." replied Addsy

"What's that, short for something?" Asked Snake

"It's a shortened name for my nickname adder." Replied Adder

"So why not Adder then?"Asked Snake

"Okay fine call me adder then." Said Adder

Snake smiled and walked away from the hospital wing Adder followed behind him checking no nurses were following them.

Morpheus had woken up during the night, he was thirsty and headed off to the ships kitchen, he walked out of his dark room and past Neo's room, he saw Trinity asleep but could not figure out where Neo was, he did not care he was just about to carry on when he tripped over something on the floor and fell to the floor with a lot of noise, he turned around and noticed Neo laying on the ground.

" Damn it Neo why don't you sleep in a bed like normal people." Growled Morpheus

Morpheus kicked Neo and Neo woke up groaning.

" What's your problem?" Asked Neo

"You sleeping in the middle of the floor and not in a bed." Growled Morpheus

Neo sat up with Trinity's bra stuck to his face, Morpheus gave him a weird look.

"What the hell are you doing with that bra?" Asked Morpheus

"What bra?" Asked Neo

"The bra sticking to the side of your face." Replied Morpheus

"Oh that bra." Said Neo

"Yes that Bra, why have you got it?" Asked Morpheus

"Helps me sleep at night." Replied Neo

"helps you sleep, I can understand thumb sucking, teddies, blankets and pillows but not bra cuddling." Gruffed Morpheus

The arguing between Morpheus and Neo had caused Trinity to wake up, she saw one of her bra's sticking to Neo's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Neo what the hell are you doing with my bra." Asked trinity

Neo turned his head sharply.

"Oh I found it on the floor." Answered Neo

"You blatant liar you were sleeping with it" Growled Morpheus

"Was not." Replied Neo

"You bloody were, you admitted it to me." Snarled Morpheus

Trinity rolled her eyes, she just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Neo we all know Morpheus would not lie to us." Said Trinity

"He could be lying now." Said Neo

Snake and Adder approached the ship door and heard the arguing going on inside between Neo and Morpheus, Snake had heard the bit about Bra cuddling.

"Okay they are discussing bra cuddling. What the hell is that all about?" Muttered Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and entered the ship to see Neo sitting on the floor with a bra stuck to his face, Morpheus sitting on the floor with him and Trinity sitting at the table drinking Coffee, she noticed Adder had walked in with Snake behind her.

"Hey take a seat, it's going to be a long night" muttered Trinity

Adder laughed and sat next to Trinity at the table, Snake sat down too and gave Trinity a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be in hospital?" Asked Trinity

"I did not want to stay around to taste the hospital food." Groaned Snake

"You do realise they're gonna figure out your gone." Replied Trinity

"Yeah I know." Said Snake

"Well what usually happens when you self discharge is they panic, then figure out where you have gone and then few hours later they send a man round with your tablets." said trinity

"Phew I thought they would drag me back." Replied Snake

"No they don't see the point since they need the beds for the morning rush hour."Said Trinity

"Morning rush hour, what every morning all you ships have a mass crash or something?" Asked Snake

"No most people wake up and surf the matrix like the internet only the furbies kinda hang around at that time because they know the people are half awake. So they take advantage." Answered Trinity

" Bloody furbys are like Chavs." Muttered Snake

Adder laughed

"Look I don't care if the bra is black, blue or red, it's still a bra and using a bra as a security blanket is bloody wrong." Gruffed Morpheus

Snake looked at Neo oddly.

"Why the hell do you sleep with Trinity's bra's." Asked Snake

Neo looked at Snake disgustedly

"I already told you I found it on the floor" Replied Neo

"That's not what Morpheus is saying."Said Adder

"Yeah so stop your bloody lying and don't be telling me your not lying because I can tell when you are and you are right now." Replied Trinity

Neo shook his head.

"So what. If I want to sleep with Trinity's bra's then I'll sleep with her bra's" Replied Neo

"Yeah but why." Asked Adder

Neo hung his head down and covered his face

"Because I like the smell of Trinity's breast's" Said Neo

Snake started laughing, Trinity was not amused at her boyfriends strange antics and decided to slap him round the head and rip the bra off the side of his face.

"I'm hiding these from you." Growled Trinity

"Ha ha Neo got caught out and it's all down to me." Laughed Morpheus

Trinity slapped Neo's bald head too.

"And as for you, you can start learning to keep your voice down while I'm sleeping and stop being such a tell tale." Gruffed Trinity

Morpheus rubbed his head he was mad at Neo's antics and decided to kick him very hard in the leg

"Oww you bitch." groaned Neo

"Oh stop being such a bloody baby." gruffed Morpheus

Morpheus got up off the floor he went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of milk from the fridge, Neo walked back into his and Trinity's bedroom and gave Morpheus a two finger salute before the door closed on his arm.

"Trinity help me my arm is stuck." Whimpered Neo

Morpheus rolled his eyes he went to Neo's door and forced the door open to free Neo's arm.

Snake waved to Morpheus as he went back to his bed, Morpheus waved back and closed his door behind him.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now." Said Snake

Adder laughed

"Yeah you could wake up and he's cuddling your clothes." Replied Adder

Snake started laughing.

"Ah come on that's not a thought I want in my head right now." Said Snake

Adder laughed,Snake just shook his head and grinned, he took off his jacket and flung his legs onto the table. Adder looked around the to see if there was anywhere for Herself and Snake to sleep but she had no such luck.

" Well I don't know where we are going to sleep tonight." Said Black Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders, he looked around the main room for a spot and noticed a big empty space near the table for both of them to sleep. Snake got up he walked to the laundry room to see if they had a spare duvet and pillows hanging around which they did conveniently, Snake took the duvet and pillows and walked over to the space on the floor, he put the stuff down on the ground and then just sort of collapsed lazily face down on the duvet.

"If anybody wants me I'm down here with my friend The duvet." Gruffed Snake

Adder yawned and shook her head as Snake laid there cuddling the duvet.

" Hey is there room for one more?" Asked Adder

Snake rolled over and crossed his arms, He looked at Adder cheekily and grinned.

"Nope I've decided your sleeping on the table."Replied Snake

Adder walked over to where Snake was laying and stood on both of his ankles, Snake stopped being a cheeky sod and sat up trying to get Adder off his ankles but Adder was having none of it and just grinned at him.

"Okay okay, I give in, you can sleep here too." Gruffed Snake

"I'm glad we came to a compromise." Replied Adder cheekily

She stepped off Snake's ankles and sat down next to him as he rubbed his ankles to get the feeling back in them.

"Well tell you what, since I've had six hours sleep, I'll watch over you in case Neo decides to nick my jacket and cuddle it or you." Said Snake

"Why me?" Asked Adder with a raised eyebrow

"He may just be bored or something." Laughed Snake

Adder shook her head and settled down on the duvet, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Snake stayed awake and watched over her, Neo came out of his room and sneakily walked behind Snake to try and take his jacket but Snake heard Neo breath next to him and punched Neo in the face. Neo fell to the ground clutching his nose.

"Oww." Groaned Neo

"What you thought I was going to let you use my jacket for a security blanket" Gruffed Snake


	5. Send in the Adder

It was 10:30 am and after last nights late night antics nearly everyone had awoke in a very bad mood, Snake and Adder however were still asleep on the main room floor, Snake had put his jacket over Adder and then had fallen asleep himself leaning against the wall nearby. Neo walked over to Snake and slapped him round the face.

" Start running." Gruffed Snake

Neo looked at Snake with a raised eyebrow, Snake grinned he grabbed Neo's leg and pulled him down onto the ground and then tied his shoe laces together, Neo got up to untie his laces but Snake just kept pushing him back down, Morpheus walked by and looked at Snake oddly.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Asked Morpheus

"Doing you guys a favour, I'm getting laundry boy here into shape." Replied Snake

Neo whined as he pulled himself up to try and undo his laces, Snake kept pushing him down and Morpheus just encouraged Snake.

"Come on you weed untie your bloody laces and get my underpants washed, I've kinda gone commando at this moment in time and it's not nice." Gruffed Morpheus

Snake looked at Morpheus in shock and then shuddered at the thought of Morpheus walking around with no underpants on, he let Neo untie his shoe laces and wondered over to where Adder was still asleep.

"I'm letting you go because I really don't want Morpheus poisoning my mind with him and his commando antics" Said Snake

"Yeah well it's not a though I wanted imprinted into my mind either, I'd rather he say he was wearing trinity's bra" Replied Neo

"Oh for god sake you lot are just sick and twisted, you poison me with nasty thoughts about Morpheus wearing a bra and other sick thoughts. Just stop it." Gruffed Snake

Adder woke up to a sight of Snake crouched next to her holding out a cup of coffee, Trinity chucking her underwear at Morpheus and then Morpheus chucking them back complaining that they were thongs and thongs disappear up his ass, Neo however was hiding in the laundry room with the odd murmur of "must get these clean quick before it gets worse."

"Lovely morning conversation I've woken to" Murmured Adder

She took the coffee out of Snake's hand and took a sip from the cup.

" You really don't want the thought I just had, it'll give you day mares." Gruffed Snake

"I think I can guess what that thought was." Replied Adder

"Please don't say it, I've been damaged enough this morning." Said Snake

Adder Laughed

"LOOK FOR GOD SAKE MAN JUST WEAR SOMETHING." Growled Trinity

"No, you know the rules on thongs and me." Replied Morpheus

"If you don't wear something, I'll get Neo's underwear and you can wear them." Muttered Trinity

"NO NOT MY PANTS. HAVE YOU SEEN THE STATE OF HIS OWN." Pleaded Neo

"Hey guys, you know it's not past the watershed yet so please, you know keep them images censored." Said Snake

"Ah shut you whining." Growled Morpheus

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist." Replied Adder

"I'M NOT WEARING KNICKERS, THAT'S A LADY UNDERGARMENT, NOT A MANS, BESIDES I HAVE NO KNICKERS TO TWIST SINCE THEY ARE ALL IN THE WASH" Shouted Morpheus

"You suck Morpheus." Muttered Trinity

Neo started to wash the underpants quicker as Trinity threatened to use Neo's pants to keep Morpheus quiet, Snake shook his head and sat next to Adder as she drunk the coffee he made her.

"You did not have to make me coffee." Said Adder

"Yeah I did otherwise you'd never wake up." Replied Snake

"You could have chucked water over me instead." Said Adder

"I was thinking that, wet t-shirt competition." Gruffed Snake

"Oh what you would have soaked yourself." Replied Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Adder, cheekily, Adder gently slapped him round the face and then got up to put her cup in the kitchen, along with all the other cups and plates that were piling up. Tank walked into the kitchen and let out a huge sigh.

"Oh I suppose I have to do everyone's washing up AGAIN!!" Groaned Tank

"Well at least you are wearing underpants." Moaned Morpheus

"Yeah and they are bloody comfortable too, got a problem underpantless man" Asked Tank

"Well yes I do actually, I want some." Replied Morpheus

Tank muttered under his breath and got on with the washing up while Morpheus and Trinity continued to argue about the pants situation. Snake walked over to the exit of the ship with Adder in tow.

"Come on lets say we get you some clothes." Asked Snake

"From the deadmans workshop?" Asked Adder

Snake bowed his head and then looked at Adder

"Yeah I'm afraid so." Replied Snake

Adder laughed and punched him in the arm.

"No worries, I'll cope with the smell of rotting flesh." Joked Adder

Snake laughed and lead the way out of the ship, leaving behind the mass arguments about washing up and underpants.

It was late in the evening and Adder and Snake came back with fresh clothes, Morpheus had found some underwear to wear thanks to Tank, Trinity was treating Neo to a very "special" present in her room and tank was reading the Xion paper. A beeping was heard on one of the computers at Tank's workstation, Tank rolled his eyes and put his paper down in a huff.

"God damn those furbies." Muttered Tank

He walked to the station and put on his headset.

"OI GUYS WE ARE NEEDED IN THE MATRIX." Yelled Tank

Morpheus rushed over to one of the chairs, Neo crawled out of trinity's room all scruffy and messed up while Trinity casually walked out of her room and over to the chair. Tank entered them into the Matrix, Snake went over to Tank.

"No way Snake, you're in no condition to go back in there." Said Tank

"Ah come on Tank, let me." Replied Snake

"Nope I'm under orders to keep you out until your fit enough." Replied Tank

"But Neo will get his butt kicked." Groaned Snake

"Then we will rely on the super Penguin." Replied Tank

Snake punched the wall near to him and slumped down on the floor, Adder came over to him and put her arm around him.

"Look Snake when you're ready you can kick the shit out of the furbies." Said Adder

"I don't care what State I'm in." Gruffed Snake

"Snake if you go in there now, you'll become a risk to yourself and the group." Replied Adder

"I've taken worse risks before." Groaned Snake

He buried his head in his hands while Adder cuddled him.

"God I feel useless." Muttered Snake

"Your better to me useless then you are if you came back dead." Replied Adder

Snake looked at Adder and smiled a little, he knew what she meant.

"Come on stay out of there until your fit and ready, you never know Tank may need your help." Said Adder

"Yeah I do actually need his help, I have three screens to watch." Replied Tank

Snake got up off the ground and walked over to where Tank was sitting.

"Look Snake when the gang need some help, you can give them advice while I watch over them like a hawk. Deal." Asked Tank

"Deal" Replied Snake

He picked up a spare headset and sat down next to Tank while the gang fought inside.

Inside the Matrix the gang were being inundated with furbies galore and all they were doing was helping some kid get to school.

"Help me, The furbies are scratching my face." Whined Neo

Trinity punched a path through the crowds of furbies and tore them off Neo's face.

"One day Neo you're gonna have to do all this yourself." Said Trinity

Morpheus was being bundled over by furbies, he got mad and punched every single one off him apart from one sitting on his head.

"Love your hair Morpheus." Said Neo

"Why thank you." Replied Morpheus

He continued to fight through the furbies with the one stuck on his head pecking him. Trinity was fighting for Neo as he curled up in a corner and started to rock back and forth.

"Morpheus why did you stop Snake from entering and let Neo take his place?" Asked Trinity

"Well it sounded like a good idea at the time."Replied Morpheus

"Were you pissed?" Asked Trinity

Morpheus Gave trinity a look.

"No I was in fact half awake." Replied Morpheus

Trinity shook her head and continued to fight the furbies jumping her while Neo continued to rock in the corner, The furby gangs were getting bigger in size and they were soon overcrowding Morpheus, Trinity and Neo. In the end A penguin jumped down from one of the skyscrapers with a staff and started smacking the furbys out of the way, Morpheus clenched his fist and continued to punch the crap out of the furbies coming towards him.

"Why the hell do we always get rescued by a god damn kung-fu kicking penguin with a bloody huge staff." Grumbled Morpheus

Trinity Shrugged her shoulders.

"Keep them away."Whined Neo

A furby waddled over to him and pounced onto his face, Neo screamed like a little girl as the Furby scratched his face, The penguin looked over to Neo and rolled his eyes, he pulled the Furby off Neo's face and batted it with his staff sending it towards Morpheus, The Furby hit Morpheus round the head and Morpheus shook his fist at the penguin

"Oh thank you mister penguin, how ever may I repay you?"Asked Neo

"I'm supposed to be the damsel in distress not you, you bloody moron." Yelled Trinity

Back outside the Matrix Snake and Tank watched the screens with their faces covered in horror.

"I don't believe it, the Penguin is in again." Grumbled Tank

"Does he always appear when Neo is in there?" Asked Snake

"Yes because Neo is just a bloody big baby." Groaned Tank.

Snake grinned and shook his head he put his feet up on the table and watched as Tank tried to keep an eye on everything going on around him.

"Tank we are going to need Snake, we are getting swamped out here and for once the penguin is actually sweating a little bit." Said Morpheus over the intercom

Snake raised his fist in the air.

"Finally some battle" Gruffed Snake

"Hold up Morpheus, Snake ain't fit enough." Replied Tank

"Hey you, don't fucking put him off." Growled Snake

"Well we need some sort of fighter to get in here and kick ass." Replied Morpheus

"Great, Thanks Tank, My ticket out of boredom has been swiped from under my nose." Groaned Snake

"Go play silly buggers outside or something if you're that bored." Replied Tank

"No I may just sit here and annoy the crap out of you, like reset the monitors or something, just when the gang are hitting a crucial point in the matrix."Replied Snake

"Do that and I'll use you as a ships mascot. ON THE OUTSIDE." Growled Tank

"That's if I don't do that to you first." Replied Snake

"Do you have a sarcastic reply for everything?" Asked Tank

Snake shrugged his shoulders.

"Look guys stop arguing, why don't we use the girl?" Asked Morpheus

Tank looked at Adder sitting at the table playing with Morpheus's chess pieces.

"How?" Asked Tank

"Take the device off Snake and put it on her." Replied Morpheus

"Woah, how do we know if she'll kick ass or not?" Gruffed Snake

"Only one way to find out." Replied Tank

He removed the device of Snake's wrist and walked over to Adder sitting at the table, Snake shook his head and walked over to where Tank and Adder were sitting.

"Look you're our only hope for now, they need you out there Adder." said Tank

"But what happens if I need to get out quick?" Asked Adder

"I'll get you out." Said Snake

"Okay but I'll have to show you." Replied Tank

Adder looked at Tank nervously as he handed over the device, Snake could see the fear in her eyes, he walked up to where she sat and crouched beside her.

"Look I'll keep an eye on you, make sure you're okay and if you need out just yell and I'll catch you on the other side." Replied Snake

Adder smiled a bit but she was still quite nervous about it all. Snake placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I know you're a fighter, I know you can cane their asses, if I did not know that I would not trust Tank putting you in there." Gruffed Snake

He placed the Device on adders wrist and gave her a nudge on the shoulder, then he placed his hand on his heart.

"Use all that locked up anger in here, I know you have a lot of it." Said Snake

"You'll keep an eye on me, just me right?" Asked Adder

"You're damn straight I am." Replied Snake

Adder got up and walked to where Tank's station is, Tank sat down at the monitors and explained what was going to happen and then gave her a salute, Snake Put on one of the headsets and then gave Adder a cuddle.

"I'll guard you." Said Snake

Adder smiled, Snake saluted Adder before she disappeared into the matrix, Tank caught her life sign and explained what to do in case she needed to get out, Snake nodded and kept an eye on her life sign while Tank juggled the rest.

Adder had entered the Matrix, she was wearing a short black jacket, Red half cut t-shirt and tight fitting black jeans with of course black shades. She looked over to where the gang were fighting, Neo was curled up in a corner away from the action, trinity was fighting for Neo and herself and Morpheus was slowly being mugged by the furbies, as for the penguin he was in amongst it all, struggling a little bit but was still kicking ass.

"Oh brother." Muttered Adder

A furby jumped towards Adder but she punched it mid-air and sent it crashing into a wall.

"Have that you furry assed freak." Growled Adder

She charged into the fight, helping out the Penguin who was in the middle of it all, each furby that came towards her was crushed or carnaged as Adder threw everything she had at them. Morpheus was being snowed under by the sheer amount of furbies, Adder turned to check on him but all she saw was this mound of furbies scratching and biting at Morpheus, She ran over to him and ripped each and everyone off him, Each one was crushed into the ground or broke in half, she pulled Morpheus up onto his feet, she kicked a path clear for Morpheus and then ran over to help out Trinity and Neo. The furbies slowly started to dwindle away but it was unusual for them to just give up unless they had been ordered away. Snake noticed a huge blip on his screen and looked concerned.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Snake

He pointed to the screen and Tank came over and took a glimpse, his jaw dropped.

"Shit, That's smith and his cronies, get them out quick." Said Tank

Snake attempted to get them out quick but it did not work, Tank tried it too but his did not work either.

"He's blocked us." Groaned Tank

Snake hit his fist on the table.

"Well he won't get the better of me." Gruffed Snake

Adder was inside, she noticed it was all too quiet for her liking and the rest of the gang noticed it too, then Agent smith jumped down from the top of a building and created a crater in the ground, he looked up and smiled.

"I see your special one is not here." Hissed Smith

"No but you got me to contend with instead." Replied Adder

Smith started to laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry you're being serious." Replied Smith

Adder frowned and growled, Morpheus held her back.

"What do you want?" Asked Morpheus

"I want a bout from the new kid, won't be much of one really, considering she was all weak and pathetic when I found her." Replied Smith

Snake heard every word and contacted Adder

"Look kid if it's a fight he wants then we will give him one heck of a fight." Gruffed Snake

"But he'll wipe the floor with me." Replied Adder

"Listen to her Snake but I won't just wipe the floor with her, I'd have to use Morpheus to mop her up." Laughed Smith

"You can do it Adder, I believe in you." Said Snake

Adder Smiled, she clenched her fists and ran straight at smith, Smith dodged her punch and tripped her up, Adder growled she quickly rolled over and kicked smith in the legs, she pushed herself up, Smith went to punch her but Adder caught his fist and his head, she dragged him to a wall and rammed him into it face first, then pulled him back and done it again and again, Smith wobbled away and shook his head, Adder followed up by kicking him in the face and grabbing his head, she noticed a truck coming towards them on the road next to the gang and dragged smith into the middle of the road, Smith had over ideas and elbowed adder in the face, Adder grabbed her face but Smith punched her in the gut sending her collapsing to the ground in pain, Smith was not done though, he punched her in the face cutting half her face open and then followed up by stamping on her fingers, Adder yelled in pain, Morpheus went over to help adder but Smith put up and invisible shield and Morpheus bounced back. The truck was only 500 yards away and Adder looked to have had it, Smith thought he had finished her off by kicking her in the face several times but on his eighth Adder had enough, She grabbed his foot and pulled herself onto her feet, Smith wobbled with lack of balance, Adder smiled and then kicked smith in the groin while holding the other leg, she waited till the truck was within 50 yards.

"Till we meet again smith" Gruffed Adder

She let go of his leg and watched him fall to the floor in agony, smith looked up only to be greeted with a grill of a truck, the truck smashed into him and smith disappeared once again but no-one knows for how long before he shows up again.

"Okay Snake haul us out of here." Said Adder

"No problem." Replied Snake

A phone rang only 5 yards away from them, Adder picked up the phone and the gang were drawn out of the matrix. Snake waited at the spot where adder would appear, Adder appeared in front of him smiling.

"Told you I'd help." Said Snake with a grin

Adder flung her arms around him and hugged him, Snake hugged her back before taking a step back.

"Come on we better get you cleaned up." Said Snake

"Ah it's only a cut." Replied Adder

Snake put his arm around her and took her to the kitchen where the first aid box was (convenient since Neo keeps cutting himself on blunt knives)

Neo and the rest of the gang came around Morpheus got up and turned around and punched Neo in the face, Neo fell to the floor.

"Oww that was my nose. AGAIN." growled Neo

"Well until you stop being a baby about everything, I will stop punching you in the face" Replied Morpheus

"That's not a fair deal, we know all Neo is good for is the laundry." Replied Trinity

"Oh thanks for backing me up darling." Groaned Neo

Trinity slapped him round the face.

"Don't call me darling, I don't mind whore, slut or biatch but no darling got it." Gruffed Trinity

Neo rolled around the floor in pain while the gang carried out their normal routine and Snake cleaned up adder.


	6. When the Snake captures the Adder

Neo wondered around the ship moping and moaning, he rubbed his nose after having a humongous nosebleed from Morpheus giving him a punch in the nose. Morpheus was playing his usual game of Morpheus chess, Trinity was having a hissy fit in her bedroom because Neo used the wrong conditioner. Tank was reading his issue of the Xion times and drinking his cup of tea peacefully before Neo knocked his tea on his lap. Tank got mad.

"Go have your tantrum somewhere else." Groaned tank

"shut up newspaper boy." Muttered Neo

"I'll pretend I did not hear that." Gruffed Tank

"Oh yeah and what you gonna do?"Asked Neo

"Just wait till you get back into that matrix." Replied Tank

Neo shrugged his shoulders and carried on muttering and moping around, Trinity popped her head out of her room and hurled a pair of knickers with a rock in it at Neo, Neo fell to the ground unconscious.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THE WRONG CONDIOTIONER? Yelled Trinity

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WOMAN I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE." Yelled Morpheus

"SCREW YOU BALDY." Replied Trinity

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL TURN YOU BOTH INTO HIPPY DRESSED HOBO'S WHEN YOU NEXT GO IN THE MATRIX." Screamed Tank

Morpheus and Trinity fell quiet and quickly got back to what they were doing, Tank put his feet on the table and shook his head.

"That's better." Said Tank

Snake was still cleaning up Adders wounds, she kept dodging out of the way every time he tried to put disinfectant on the cuts.

"Look this will help." Gruffed Snake

"Yeah but it will bloody sting." Replied Adder

"That shows it's working." Said Snake

"You put that near me I'll split your lip." Growled Adder

Snake just grinned.

"Come on it ain't that bad." Replied Snake

"Well you cut yourself and then you put it on the cut and you see."Said Adder Sarcasticly

"No because I'm not that stupid." Replied Snake

Adder laughed, Snake just shrugged his shoulders and then looked over to his left like something had caught his eye.

"What's up?"Asked Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow.

"Can you see that?" Asked Snake

"What?" Replied Adder

Snake pointed to where the pots and pans were kept.

"Over there between the saucepan and the mug with Neo's name on it." Said Snake

Adder looked over taking a long hard look at where Snake pointed.

"I don't see anything." Replied Adder

"Keep looking." Gruffed Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and kept looking while Snake grabbed a piece of cotton wool and put disinfectant on it and then quickly placed it on one of Adders wounds.

"OOOW you cheeky git."Groaned Adder

Snake laughed and then placed a plaster over the wound above Adder's left eye. Adder pushed herself off the table and punched Snake in the gut. Snake grabbed Adder's fist and pulled her close to him, he wrapped his spare arm around Adder's back and looked into her eyes.

"You may have beaten smith but you are not going to beat me."Gruffed Snake

Adder smiled.

"We'll see." Replied Adder

Neo came into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich but caught himself on the blunt knife he was using.

"MEDIC." Yelled Neo

Tank slapped his forehead and walked over to the kitchen.

"How the hell do you do that?" Asked Snake

"Knives have something against me, They are plotting a conspiracy." Whined Neo

"Ah just admit it Neo, you're a wimp." Gruffed Tank

"Well At least I don't sit looking at a computer screen all day." Replied Neo

"Well at least I don't get my ass whipped by furbies." Replied Tank.

Snake picked up Adder and chucked her over his shoulder, Adder tried to wriggle free but gave up as Snake tightened his grip, Morpheus chucked his chess pieces on the floor and stamped angrily away from the table and sat in the corner, crossing his arms and legs and muttering.

"He bloody cheated, I saw it with my own eyes." Muttered Morpheus

A leaflet came through under the ships door, Neo wondered over and picked it up, he looked at it briefly and started to dance around, Morpheus looked at Neo oddly.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Morpheus

"It's the Xion festival." Said Neo with delight

Morpheus got up off the floor and started dancing around with Neo, Snake looked at the pair oddly as Adder(still being placed on Snake's shoulder) played around with Snake's t-shirt.

"What the hell?" Asked Snake

"XION FESTIVAL PARTY TONIGHT"Yelled Neo in excitement.

"A chance for me to wear my kinky laundry." Giggled Morpheus

Snake cringed along with Adder, Tank and Trinity

"What have I told you about giving me nasty thoughts?" Asked Snake

"Snake can you put me down, the blood is rushing to my head." Said Adder

"Later, you make a great scarf." Replied Snake

"You could have said something like I make a great decoration."Gruffed Adder

"Maybe I was thinking about saying it but in a different situation." Replied Snake

Trinity walked in from her hissy fit in her bedroom and saw Neo and Morpheus dancing around like a couple of girls and Snake carrying Adder around on her shoulder.

"Neo why can't you be more like him." Asked Trinity

"I really would not want a girlfriend who has mood swings at a drop of a hat."Gruffed Snake

"Snake seriously put me down, I've lost feeling in my arms." Groaned Adder

It was 7:30pm and everyone in Xion were getting ready for the festival, Morpheus walked out of his bedroom wearing lacey underwear (including a bra) and a policeman's hat, Snake was drinking his tea, he bumped into Morpheus and looked up and then spat out his tea.

"I'm seriously wondering about your sexuality." Gruffed Snake

"My girlfriend is going as an Indian." Replied Morpheus with a smile

Snake looked at Morpheus shocked, Adder walked out of Trinity's room cringing and then looked at Morpheus and cringed some more.

"What the hell?" Asked Adder

"Don't ask, just don't ask." Groaned Snake

"What's wrong with a man dressing up in a kinky fashion?" Asked Morpheus

"It makes this festival looks like a swingers party."Replied Snake

Trinity walked out in tight black leather cat suit holding a whip with Neo wearing a collar and black leather trousers and trinity holding a lead.

"SIT!!" Yelled Trinity

Neo sat down on the floor

"This is just an excuse for a sex orgy." Gruffed Snake

"And how." Replied Morpheus

"SHUT UP!!" Yelled Snake

"Why the hell do you think I stay at the ship when all this is going on?" Asked Tank

Snake cringed.

"Anyway you and Adder have to go, you two are seen as hero's" Said Trinity

"I was a hero once." Grumbled Neo

"Quiet dog." Gruffed Trinity

"Can't we just be there in spirit?" Asked Adder

"Don't you like the idea of potential sexual hyped people coming up to you and saying hi?" Asked Morpheus

"Well seeing you dressed like that has put me off a bit." Replied Snake

"Yeah and me." Said Adder

Morpheus tapped Adder on the shoulder and ushered Snake and Adder out of the ship. Tank sat at his table drinking tea, he waited for the door to close and then got up and whacked on some heavy rock music.

"I'll have my own Xion festival. TIME TO GET NAKED." Yelled Tank

The people of Xion filled the holy caves and stood up looking at the huge hole in one of the caves where Morpheus stood along with the Xion committee, They were quiet and dressed in well let's say sexual orientated clothing. Morpheus walked up to the edge of the hole and looked down to the people below him.

"PEOPLE OF XION I INTRODUCE YOU SNAKE AND ADDER." Yelled Morpheus

He stepped aside and let Adder and Snake walk to the edge to look at the people roaring their names and celebrating their appearance, Snake sighed and saluted the crowd, Adder waved and then looked at Snake who seemed a bit defeated.

"I'll see you later." Said Snake

He rested his hand on Adder's shoulder and walked away, Adder looked over and watched him walk away, she looked at Morpheus and Morpheus smiled back.

"TIME TO PARTY." Shouted Morpheus

The music started up and the people started to dance, Morpheus grabbed his girlfriend and started to dance raunchily alongside her. Adder wondered off, she walked through the crowds of people trying to find Snake but all she could see was a sea of bodies dancing and being generally sexually hyped up. Adder sighed she stopped walking and bowed her head.

"Where are you?" Muttered Adder

Trinity walked up behind Adder and tapped her on the shoulder, Adder turned around.

"You see that room over there?" Asked Trinity

She pointed to a secluded room in the cave that had a yellow glow to it.

"Yeah what about it?" Asked Adder

"It's the only room in this place that people go to when they just want to unwind." Said Trinity

"Oh great loads of people making out." Groaned Adder

"Nope, it's the opposite." Said Trinity

"So your saying he'll be in there?" Asked Adder

"You can only try." Replied Trinity

She smiled at Adder and then walked away into the crowd.

Adder walked over to the room, she noticed the door was ajar and peeked through the gap. Snake was sitting on a stone table, the candle lights flickered across his face. Adder opened the door and looked at Snake sitting there looking sorry for himself.

"Don't wanna join in the party?"Asked Adder

Snake shook his head and laid back on the table he let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"To be honest I'm not in the mood for dancing around with sweaty people." Replied Snake

Adder laughed

"Nah I'm not keen." Said Adder

She walked over to where Snake laid and sat on the stone table next to him, Snake crossed his arms and continued to look up at the ceiling.

"I hate getting peoples hopes up." Gruffed Snake

"Injuries playing on your mind again?" Asked Adder

Snake shook his head.

"Nope. I'm saying what if I can't live up to their expectations?" Muttered Snake

Adder laid back and looked at Snake

"Does it really matter?" Asked Adder

Snake turned and looked at Adder who was staring at him smiling.

"What are you saying?" Asked Snake

"I'm just saying so long as you give it your best shot. Does it matter if you save Xion or not? You never know, your strength could put belief into everyone in Xion." Replied Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at adder

"You're not just a pretty face." Gruffed Snake

Adder laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"I try not to be." Laughed Adder

"Yeah you do I can see the cogs working in your head." Replied Snake

Adder grinned and slapped Snake round the face playfully, Snake pulled off her hat and ruffled her hair. Adder covered her face and then started poking snake in the chest, Snake blocked her attacks and then grabbed her flailing arm and dragged her along the table close to him, she went to tickle him but he grabbed her hands and smiled.

"Come on you can do better." gruffed Snake

"Well let go of my hands." Replied Adder

"No." Said Snake

Adder grinned and put her feet on Snake's chest and pulled her hands out of his grasp, Snake got on his knees and pinned her feet down.

"What you gonna do now Adder?" Asked Snake playfully

"Wait and see." Replied Adder.

She pushed herself up and grabbed Snake's coat bringing him close to her, Snake smiled and let of her feet and instead grabbed her coat.

"I've still got my feet free." Said Adder

"Who cares?" Gruffed Snake

He gave Adder a coy smile, Adder ruffled Snake's hair, he shook it out of his eyes and then stared at Adder, Adder looked back concerned.

"You all right?" Asked Adder

Snake smiled

"Yeah I'm fine"Replied Snake

Snake pulled her close and then kissed Adder on the lips, Adder slipped her hands into his coat and wrapped her arms around his back. Neo ran into the room and slammed the door behind him, He looked at Adder and Snake in a passionate clinch.

"God's sake I come in here to escape trinity and her sexual urges and I find you two doing that." Whined Neo

Snake pulled Adder off him and looked at Neo curled up on the floor and then looked back at Adder

"We got company." Said Snake

Adder cuddled Snake, he took off his coat and wrapped his arms around Adder and then looked at Neo.

"Look Neo just try and blend in with the rest of them and maybe she won't find you." Gruffed Snake

"What and then bump into Morpheus and his girlfriend flaunting their naked bodies and gyrating around like sex crazed lunatics."Replied Neo

Snake laughed, he kissed Adder on the forehead and then stopped cuddling Adder and walked over to Neo.

"Come on we'll get you out of here." Gruffed Snake

Snake Helped Neo onto his feet, Adder grabbed Snake's coat and then walked over to Neo and handed him Snake's Coat.

"It ain't much but it should hide you." Replied Adder

"If I bump into them on your head be it." Growled Neo

"Ah shut your whining and keep behind me and Adder. Try to move amongst the crowd." Gruffed Snake

Neo cringed at the thought of all the sweaty bodies slipping around touching him and Morpheus dancing in a bra.

"Yeah not a pretty site." Said Snake

He opened the door and walked out into the sea of naked bodies, he grabbed Adder's hand and Neo followed behind them avoiding Morpheus and Trinity, they battled their way through and eventually got to the end of the cave and back at the ship, Snake opened the door to the ship and saw Tank parading around Naked to Rock music and was only wearing a pair of boots. Tank turned around, saw Snake and the gang and grabbed a paper and placed it over his uncovered area's

"Ah shit that's put an end to my naked party." Muttered Tank


	7. Festival aftermath

Morpheus and Trinity returned back to the nevercanesser rather drunk and hyped up, Tank had gotten himself fully dressed again after his naked rampage, Neo hid himself in the laundry room and Snake and Adder were playing a proper game of chess using Morpheus's pieces.

"Well I found the whole lacy bra thing a rather big turn on personally." Slurred Morpheus

"I like that bra your wearing, It's rather sexy." Replied Trinity

"I think the whole man wearing a bra thing is wrong." Gruffed Snake

"I could not agree more." said Tank

"Well I think it's the start of a whole new fashion trend."Slurred Trinity

Trinity rested on Morpheus shoulder and then slipped down to the ground giggling, Snake looked at the drunk pair and rolled his eyes.

"Great. Looks like we are in for a night random giggling, spewing up all over the floor and falling over tiny little ants." Groaned Snake

"No get it right, Falling over giant silver worms your moron." Growled Morpheus whilst wobbling all over the place.

"Yeah giant silver worms." Replied Adder sarcastic

Morpheus took a step forward and then fell over onto his face.

"Hey look. I've found a button." Groaned Morpheus

Trinity started laughing loudly as Morpheus crawled along the floor dragging his face on the carpet, Tank was getting fed up of the silly drunk antics and went into the kitchen and made two cups of black coffee.

"Hey where the hell is my human dog?" Asked Trinity

Neo curled up tighter in the laundry room and made a slight whimpering sound.

"I think your human dog is sniffing a lamp post." Replied Morpheus

Tank walked over to the rather drunk Morpheus and Trinity and handed them their black coffee's, Trinity drank hers and handed tank the cup back. Tank looked Shock

"That was boiling hot."Said Tank

"Yeah and?" Replied Trinity

"Did you not feel it?" Asked Tank

Trinity started to laugh again and then suddenly fell asleep, Morpheus was dunking his bra in the cup and sucking the coffee from it. Snake looked at him oddly and then looked at Tank who had lost all patience, Neo slipped out from the laundry room and looked at what was going on.

"Tank are they always this stupid when they are drunk?"Asked Snake

"Yes I'm afraid so." Replied Tank

"And what happens when we go to sleep?" Asked Adder

Tank sighed

"They wake up and act hyper and play loud music, Usually Marilyn Manson."Groaned Tank

Snake groaned and placed his head on the table, Adder just laughed and then ruffled Snake's hair. Morpheus had finally drunk his coffee and fell asleep standing up with his bra in his mouth, Tank wrapped his arm around Morpheus and dragged him to his room and dumped him on his bed, Neo grabbed Trinity by her feet and dragged her into their room.

"Well If Smith wants to attack we've only got Neo and Adder actually ready and raring to go." Said Tank

"Hey what about me?" Asked Snake

"You're watching tank." Said Adder

"Tank bores me." Replied Snake

"GO TO HELL." Shouted Tank

"Bite me." Replied Snake

Tank stuck up his middle finger and threw Morpheus wet soggy bra at Snake, which landed on his face.

"ARRRGGGHHH, GET THIS SOGGY BRA OFF MY FACE." Yelled Snake

"DO IT YOURSELF." Replied Tank

Adder Ran into the kitchen and pulled out some tongs from the draw, while Snake waved his arms in terror.

"Quick his saliva is burning my face." Whined Snake

Adder placed the tongs on the bra and slowly removed it from Snake's face and then slung it into the bin.

"Thank god." Said Snake

"It was only a wet bra." Replied Adder

"A wet bra covered in Morpheus's drool." Gruffed Snake

Adder paused briefly

"Okay now it's a scary wet bra."Replied Adder

Snake yawned and stretched out, accidently knocking the chess pieces over, Adder groaned.

"Oh well done I was just about to make my next move." Said Adder

"What happens if I took a piece from you?" Asked Snake

"What do you mean?" Asked Adder with a raised eyebrow

"Do you lose an item of clothing?" Asked Snake

"Well Maybe in Snake chess I might." Replied Adder

Snake grinned and took of his shirt, Adder raised an eyebrow and gave him an odd look.

"Well since I lost one earlier I suppose I should get started." Said Snake

"Well Set the pieces up how they were before you knocked them over." Said Adder

Snake got all the pieces and set them all up again, Adder crossed her arms and gave Snake A stern look.

"I believe I had more then one Piece left on the board."Gruffed Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah well it was worth a try." Said Snake

He set up the pieces correctly and waited for Adder to make her move

It was 4:30 am in the morning. Snake and Adder finished their game of chess and were asleep on the floor with the duvet covering them. Their clothes were all over the main room and they were semi naked, thankfully they still had their underwear on. Trinity and Morpheus had awoke, Trinity ran into Morpheus room and turned on his hi-fi, turned the volume up loud and woke up the whole of the ship with Marilyn Manson blaring out of the speakers. Tank groaned, he grabbed his pillow and wrapped it round his head, Neo went into Morpheus's room and yelled obscene language at the pair, Snake and Adder woke up together, Snake was looking rather pissed off and Adder rested her head on Snake's shoulder and groaned.

"Well Tank did warn us." Groaned Adder

"I'm going to kill them." Gruffed Snake

"Don't we are going to need them for the matrix."Replied Adder

"Then I'll kill the Hi-fi instead." Groaned Snake

He looked around the room for a heavy object but it was rather dark and nothing he could see through staring at outlines looked Heavy enough to do the job, Adder slumped back down on the makeshift bed and covered her ears.

"Well they could have put on some decent music." Groaned Adder

Snake just sighed and looked at Adder desperately trying to block out the noise, he got out of the bed and walked over to Morpheus's room and peeked in. He noticed Morpheus, Neo and Trinity dancing around the room in their underwear.

"GUYS FOR FUCK'S SAKE DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE SLEEPING?" Shouted Snake

The gang stopped dancing and stared at Snake who was leaning in the door way looking rather pissed off.

"Can you please just turn it down so we who want to sleep can sleep." Asked Snake

"Okay." Replied Trinity

Morpheus turned the volume down enough so the gang could hear it and not Snake. Snake walked back to the bed and then tripped up over Adder who was trying to sleep.

"Snake, That was me you fell over." Said Adder

"I know." Replied Snake

"Well can you get up. You are sort of hurting my legs." Said Adder

"You can use your arms."Gruffed Snake

"But I want my legs." Replied Adder

Snake rolled over and sat up leaving his legs over Adder's and then folded his arms and grinned cheekily at Adder

"You make a great footstool." Said Snake

Adder frowned and punched him in the chest.

"Oww Thanks for that." Replied Snake

"No problem." Said Adder

She slumped back down on the bed and fell back to sleep, Snake went under the covers and snuggled next To adder he was just about to doze off when all of a sudden Morpheus turned the music back up. Adder's eyes flew open and she growled loudly, Snake turned his head and looked at Adder as she fought to get out of the covers.

"Okay I'm joining you." Gruffed Snake

Adder flicked on the light to the main room and grabbed her t-shirt and trousers and pulled them on, Snake pulled his trousers on and grabbed a Baseball bat he found in one of the cupboards, Adder grabbed a rolling pin and stormed into Morpheus's room. Snake followed behind but Adder had beaten him to it, she had wrecked the Hi-fi and smashed it into little bits.

"Now please can you go to bed and BLOODY SLEEP." Growled Adder

"But I have still got alcohol flowing round me." Whined Morpheus

"And if you don't sleep I have a rolling pin to beat it out of you." Replied Adder

"oooh I'm scared of a rolling pin." Joked Morpheus

Snake walked over to Morpheus and placed the baseball bat on his head.

"Then you must be shit scared of a baseball bat." Gruffed Snake

Morpheus smiled weakly and walked over to his bed and tucked himself in, Trinity and Neo slinked back to their rooms and Tank finally removed the pillow from his face.

"Hallelujah." Cheered Tank

Snake and Adder left Morpheus and went back to their bed, Snake put the baseball bat next to them and Adder crawled back into the bed, Snake laid next to her as she wrapped herself round him, Snake kissed her on the forehead and watched as she drifted off to sleep he looked up to the ceiling and then finally went to sleep.

Six hours later Morpheus moped around holding a cup of coffee, he sat down at the table and set up the chess pieces ready for yet another game of Morpheus chess, Trinity rushed to the loo and spewed up her guts and Neo walked out of the room covered in a duvet and looking pale.

"What the fuck were we doing last night?" Asked Neo

"I think we were playing music rather loudly and pissed of Snake and Adder." Groaned Morpheus

"Not too much then." Replied Neo

Tank walked out of his bedroom and stared at Neo and Morpheus in anger.

"Well I hope you are pleased with yourselves." Growled Tank

"Why should we be?"Asked Morpheus

"BECAUSE YOU WOKE US ALL UP YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS." Yelled Tank

"Hey keep the noise down we have hangovers." Groaned Neo

"I could not give a shit." Replied Tank

"Well you should, we are the ones who will be saving your ass in the Matrix." Replied Morpheus

"I can't enter the Matrix moron."Gruffed Tank

"He's got a point." Replied Neo

Snake woke up and saw Neo, Morpheus and tank huddled round the table, Morpheus playing his game of chess and Tank giving the pair a moaning fit. Snake walked past Morpheus and slapped him on the head.

"Oooooow Hangover here." Groaned Morpheus

"Oh yeah you got drunk last night." Replied Snake

He went past Morpheus again and slapped Morpheus on the head with both hands,Morpheus frowned and rubbed his head and then moved a chess piece.

"Thanks for helping the hangover make me feel worse."Groaned Morpheus

"That's okay thank you for keeping me and Adder up most of the night." Replied Snake

Trinity stumbled out of the toilet and walked over to the table and slumped into the chair next to tank, Tank moved away and watched Trinity fall asleep at the table.

"Well we all know who drank far too much last night." Said Snake

Trinity raised her hand up and then slumped back down on the table again, Neo removed his duvet and placed it round Trinity as she slept on the table, face first. Adder arose from the bed, she put her hat on and walked over to the table and sat next to Snake, Snake put his arm around her and then handed her a cup of coffee he had made, She looked at Morpheus evilly and moved one of his pieces deliberately.

"Hey come on that ain't fair."Moaned Morpheus

"No it's fair, you woke me up at half four." Replied Adder

Morpheus put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Okay I'm sorry for waking you two up, I was drunk and had no control over myself." Said Morpheus

"Even without the drink in you, you had no control over yourself." Replied Snake

"May I ask what you are referring to?" Asked Morpheus

"I think he means the clothes you were wearing." whispered Neo

"My clothes were sensible."Said Morpheus

"About as sensible as going out on thin ice wearing high heels."Gruffed Snake

"I've done that. It was fun." Replied Morpheus

Snake looked at Morpheus in shock, Adder just burst out laughing.

"What? What's wrong with a man exploring his feminine side?" Asked Morpheus

"It's a sure sign that he's going to the pink side." Replied Tank

He lifted the daily Xion times up and read the headlines which read "XION FESTIVAL ABOUT AS UPLIFITING AS MORPHEUS'S BRA." Tank started to giggle as Morpheus caught glimpse of the headline.

"Wish they would leave my bra alone." Groaned Morpheus

"That Bra attacked me last night." Said Snake

"And It was sopping wet with drool." Said Adder

"And boiling hot coffee." Groaned Snake

Morpheus raised an eyebrow and then placed his hand on his head and groaned.

"What did I do with the Bra?"Asked Morpheus

"You actually did nothing." Said Adder

Tank started giggling and the looked at Morpheus

"I got mad with you using it to drink coffee from and I threw it at Snake's face." Laughed Tank

"It was burning my face." Groaned Snake

Trinity woke up bolt up right and ran to the toilet covering her mouth. Everybody watched as she pelted across the room with such speed.

"That's the fastest I've seen her move all morning." Said Tank

"Well I'm not going in there for a while." Replied Adder

"Have we got a hose around here?" Asked Snake

"Yes but we only use it to wash the ship." Replied Neo

Snake grinned.

"Stop that you always have something evil planned when you grin." Whined Neo

"I think we should use that hose to..." Said Snake

"Don't even think about it, that hose would blast you half way across xion."Interrupted Morpheus

"I don't believe you. Lets try it out on Neo." Suggested Snake

"Hell No I'd rather go and play in a puddle of puke." Said Neo

Adder pointed to the toilet where Trinity sluggishly walked out, looking worse for wear, Trinity raised her hand.

"I've missed the toilet." Slurred Trinity

"That's it I don't care how powerful that hose is, I'm having a shower outside."Gruffed Snake

He got up from the table and grabbed his clothes, Morpheus told Snake where they kept the hose outside the ship.

"Well Neo now is you're chance to play in a puddle of vomit."Replied Adder

Neo cringed, he walked over to trinity and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up." Groaned Neo

"You better otherwise I'm dumping all your clean clothes in it." Moaned Trinity

Neo cringed and slowly walked into the loo and screamed.

"DID THAT COME FROM YOU OR HELL?" Yelled Neo

Outside Adder started the hose up and Snake was standing, wearing his clothes and his arms outstretched bracing himself from the impact of the powerful hose.

"Look Snake I've put this on low." Said Adder

"Bring it on." Gruffed Snake

"Well If you insist." Replied Adder

Adder turned on the hose and a jet of water came rushing out of the pipe, it was that powerful it sent her back a bit. Snake growled he watched as the water hurtled towards him and then sent him crashing into the ship, soaking him on impact, Adder looked at the pinned down Snake with concern and shut the hose down.

"SNAKE YOU OKAY?" Shouted Adder

Snake looked up and shook his dripping wet hair and then raised his arms.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN" Laughed Snake

Adder laughed and put the hose down, she grabbed a towel on the step of the ship and handed it to Snake.

"Hey you still up for that wet t-shirt competition?" Asked Snake

Adder placed the towel over Snake's head and laughed as he moved around bumping into things before realising to take the towel off his head. Adder had removed her hat and stood where Snake did before being pelted against the ship.

"Come on then soak me but I'm telling you I'll beat you hands down" joked Adder

Snake wiped the water from his face and raised an eyebrow at Adders remark.

"thought you'd never ask." replied Snake

He walked over to the hose and picked it up, Adder stood in front of him arms outstretched ready for the impact.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Snake

"About as sure as anything else in my life." Replied Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" Asked Snake

Adder Shrugged her shoulders, Snake smiled and then turned The hose on Adder, The water propelled her into the ship with a loud clunk, Snake looked concerned and shut down the hose, Morpheus came rushing out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Shouted Morpheus

Adder Looked at Snake with a smile, She got up and flung her arms around him and then looked at Morpheus who looked very cross indeed.

"THAT HOSE IS NOT TO BE MESSED AROUND WITH." Shouted Morpheus

"But it's so fun." Replied Snake

"I DON'T CARE." Shouted Morpheus

Snake walked over to the hose and pointed it at Morpheus.

"Don't you even think about it." Gruffed Morpheus

Snake grinned as Morpheus slowly backed away.

"You wouldn't even..."Said Morpheus before being pelted with a jet of water, It sent him hurtling past the ship and crashing into a wall 500 yards from where they stood.

"Sorry Morpheus but you needed it." Gruffed Snake

Snake shut down the hose as Morpheus sat drenched on the floor in disgust, Adder shook the water off her and went back to hugging Snake, Snake looked at her T-shirt and laughed.

"Yeah you win." Joked Snake

Tank came hurtling out of the ship and looked at the Wet Snake and Adder and then Morpheus

"Hey guys we have a problem." Said Tank with worry

"What's the matter Tank?" Asked Snake

"The machines are coming." Replied Tank

Morpheus got up from the floor quickly and rushed over to Tank.

"How far away?" Asked Morpheus

"They'll be here in 24 days." Replied Tank

Snake looked At Morpheus oddly.

"So what does that mean?" Asked Snake

Morpheus looked at Snake concerned and sighed.

"We're going to need you in the matrix. You and Adder." Replied Morpheus

Snake smiled and then looked at Adder

"They won't know what's hit them." Gruffed Snake

Morpheus nodded in agreement.

"In the next 24 days we need to unite with other ships and together we need to destroy the matrix from the inside out." Said Morpheus

"How?" Asked Adder

"We need to get rid of Smith and the furbies." Replied Morpheus

Tank nodded and ran back into the ship and sat down at the monitors, Neo and trinity were already plugged in, Morpheus sat in the chair as Tank entered him in. Tank looked At Snake and Adder.

"Don't worry when you guys get in you'll be as dry as a bone." Said Tank

"Shame" replied Snake Sarcasticly

"Look before you go in Morpheus has asked told me you need to find Otacon as quickly as possible so he can build you another one of them devices for Adder." Said Tank

"No sweat, I know where he could be hiding." Replied Snake

Tank nodded his head and sent the pair into the matrix, Snake looked around him and saw Morpheus, Trinity and Neo standing around them, Adder woke and noticed she was hugging Snake, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Go do your job." Said Adder

Snake smiled back

"Only if you join me." Asked Snake

Adder nodded and the pair walked over to the group and joined them, they walked through the busy streets of the make believe Manhatten. Tank meanwhile looked in on the screens and sighed.

"Really wish I could have finished that Naked Party." Groaned Tank


	8. Otacon rescue begin

The group walked amongst the hustle and bustle of the Manhattan streets, all carrying on like nothing happened, like nothing else existed, Like this was the world they are supposed to be living in and not the world that is to be when they eventually wake up.

Morpheus lead the gang through the streets of Manhattan, a mission was written all over his face and he's willing to fight for every square inch of whatever it was he's after, with or without his drool soaked bra. Trinity held Neo's hand as he walked along like a cowering dog in disgrace and Snake and Adder had their own little mission to be getting on with, finding Otacon, getting him out and more importantly making sure he was safe. Morpheus stopped and turned to face the group.

"This is where we split up, Snake, Adder you two go and find Otacon, you may need the Oricale's help with finding him. Neo, Trinity you're coming with me, we're going to find that penguin and see if he can help us out finding smith's weakness." Gruffed Morpheus

Snake raised his hand.

"yes Snake." Said Morpheus

"Do we have to go and see that creepy old lady?" Asked Snake

"Yes, she knows where Otacon could be hiding." Replied Morpheus

"Will she make me another cup of tea?" Asked Snake

"How the fuck should I know? Do I look physic? Grumbled Morpheus

"Well I just thought since you know her intimately." Replied Snake

"eeeeeew Morpheus sleeps with old people." Cringed Neo

"Oh for god's sake grow up, the pair of you." Gruffed Morpheus

"Hey I did not mention anything about you sleeping with the Oricale." Said Snake

"Yeah but you meant it secretly." Replied Neo

"Oh get bent laundry boy." Gruffed Snake

Neo stuck his tongue out at Snake, snake just rolled his eyes and looked at Adder standing next to him.

"I don't know who's worst. Otacon or Neo." Said Snake

"At the minute, Neo's winning comfortably." Replied Adder

"Then you ain't met Otty." Said Snake with a smile

Snake and Adder split from the group and blended amongst the crowd while Neo, Trinity and Morpheus headed in the opposite direction.

"Yey we're going to visit the super penguin." Screeched Neo

Morpheus rolled his eyes.

"Why do we always get lumbered with the baby?" Moaned Neo

"Because no one else can stand him." Replied Trinity

Neo skipped along the street, pushing people out of his way as he danced his merry skipping dance while Morpheus and Trinity carried on walking and muttering "he's not with us." to everyone who gave Neo strange looks. Snake and Adder turned off from the main street and went down a dreary alleyway, run down flats either side of them and litter covering half the path.

"What the hell are we doing down here?" Asked Adder

"Short cut me and Otty used to take to get back home quicker." Replied Snake

"Did it work?" Asked Adder

"Nope most of the time Otty used to get mugged and I had to fight the mugger off him." Replied Snake

"Then why the hell did you kept taking this so called short cut?" Asked Adder

"I just liked getting a buzz from kicking some ones ass everyday." Replied Snake

"Okay." Said Adder

Snake just giggled and carried on walking down the alleyway, kicking all the trash out of his way.

"Anyway luckily for us that creepy old lady lives down here." Gruffed Snake

"You mean the Oricale." Said Adder

"Yeah the creepy old lady." Replied Snake

Adder raised an eyebrow, she was confused as to why Snake kept calling her the creepy old lady.

"Why do you call her the creepy old lady?" Asked Adder

"She has the strange habit of finishing off your sentences and reading your thoughts before you even get chance to read them yourself." Said Snake

"Yeah that's creepy." Replied Adder

"Thought you'd say that." Said Snake

"Don't you start." Muttered Adder

Snake just laughed, he walked to the end of the alleyway and then turned left into one of the flats entrances. He climbed several flights of stairs and then walked to the second door down the corridor from the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for the oricale to answer.

"Why the hell are you knocking if this women seems to know everything?" Asked Adder

"Come on it's curtsey. She could be knocking someone off and it would not help if we just burst in unannounced."Replied Snake

Adder shook her head and leaned on Snake, he removed Adder's hat and ruffled her hair and then put it back on her head.

"Thanks for messing up my hair." Replied Adder

"No problem." Laughed Snake

Snake wrapped his arm around Adder and smiled as she buried herself into his chest. Shuffling of feet was heard approaching the door followed by the clunking of a door lock, the door opened slightly, the oricale peered her head round the door, she smiled as she noticed Snake and Adder standing there.

"I knew you two would come. I've made tea and biscuits for you." Said The Oricale

"You knew I can't resist tea and biscuits." Gruffed Snake with a smile.

The Oricale nodded and opened the door fully, Snake entered the room followed by Adder.

"So you two seem to be getting along fine." Said the Oricale

Snake turned round and smiled.

"Yeah we get along." Replied Snake

He looked at Adder and gave her a coy smile, Adder just laughed and followed Snake and the Oricale into the kitchen. The Oricale started to pour out the tea and handed round the biscuits.

"I knew you two would get along." Said the Oricale

"I'm glad you did, since I was seeking you approval." Joked Snake

"Oh I approve all right but not to the stuff you got up too the other night." Said the Oricale with a stern look.

Snake scratched his head and smiled a little, Adder just laughed as Snake struggled under the pressure and blushed a little.

" We don't know what you are on about." Replied Adder

"I think you do. How dare you interrupt a very good Marilyn Manson song at a very good part of the song." Moaned the Oricale

"Oh that." Said Snake relived

"Yes that. And yes to the other stuff too." Replied The Oricale

"What other stuff?" Asked Snake

"You know what I mean." Said The Oricale

Snake grinned, The Oricale pulled out a c cigarette and lit it up. Adder tutted.

"Bad habit that." Said Adder

"Yeah I gave that up years ago, It was hard, very hard indeed." Gruffed Snake

"Yes I know it was Snake, it was that hard you sat in the smoking room for 3 hours breathing in second hand smoke, and when you were really stressed and Otacon hid you cigarettes you thought it be a good idea to lick every single nicorette patches and then hide in a smoke filled pub." Gruffed The oricale

Snake bowed his head as Adder started laughing.

"I'm so ashamed." Groaned Snake

"But thankfully you're over it now thanks to Otacon scaring you to death with a home made puppet he made." Replied The Oricale

"Ah now you see that only worked because I was having nicotine withdrawal symptoms." Gruffed Snake

The Oricale smirked and took a long drag on her cigarette and then tapped the ash off the end of her cigarette.

"Back to the question you are wanting to ask me." Said The Oricale

"Ah yes. Do you know where Otacon could be hiding?" Asked Snake

"Only you know where he could be." replied the Oricale

Snake raised an eyebrow and pulled a face.

"Hang on you know the matrix and the insides and out's of it." Said Snake

"Yes but you know you're friend." Replied the Oricale

"Yeah and he's in the matrix. So that's up to you to know where he is not me. Dammit!" Gruffed Snake

The Oricale placed her hand down heavily on the table.

"Damn it. You saw through my trick." Groaned The Oricale

Snake looked at adder, she looked back twice as concerned

"OOOOkay." Muttered Snake

"Look he's being held captive by a French man. The only way to get him free is to either bargain with him, or snatch Otacon and take him somewhere safe."Said The Oricale

"Where's a safe point in the matrix?" Asked Snake

"My bedroom." Replied The oricale

Snake began to cringe.

"With me naked laying on the bed." Said the Oricale seductively

"Okay look we'll find Otacon and take him back to the ship." Said Snake

The Oricale sighed and stubbed out her cigarette.

"You can't. He's got a device attached to him,if he leaves the Matrix, they kill him instantly, if he tried to remove it, again he's dead."Said the Oricale

Snake growled, his patience was wearing thin, Adder got up from the table and walked to the kitchen door.

"The only thing you can do is to get him to make you another device quickly and without detection." Said the Oricale as she sparked up yet another cigarette.

Snake got up from the table and placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

"How do we get to Monsieur French man?" Asked Snake

The Oricale handed Snake a piece of paper with a map on it, Snake picked it up and looked at it and then looked at Adder.

"I hope you're ready for heavy gun fire." Gruffed Snake

"Well I have the master guiding me." Replied Adder

Snake smiled slightly and then looked back at the Oricale.

"She'll be fine, she's a natural with a gun." Replied The Oricale

Snake shook his head and was about to speak but the Oricale Interrupted.

"I know you're worried Snake but she'll be fine. Trust me, I may be old but I'm not stupid." Replied The Oricale

Adder smiled and held out her hand for Snake to grab, Snake walked out of the kitchen and turned to look at the Oricale.

"You better be right about this." Gruffed Snake

"When am I ever wrong?" Asked The Oricale

Snake shrugged his shoulders and took Adders hand as they walked out of the Oricale's apartment. The Oracle sat at her kitchen table and stubbed out her cig butt and smiled.

"They're going to end this, just a shame I can't have him to myself." Muttered the Oricale

"Hey I heard that." Gruffed Snake

Neo approached the penguin's igloo in the middle of Manhattan and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry but why the hell would you place an igloo in the middle of Manhattan and not think you'll get the mick taken out of you." Asked Neo

The door opened and the penguin belted Neo across the face.

"I think he heard you." Replied Morpheus

"Shut up baldy." groaned Trinity

"Where the hell did that come from?" Asked Morpheus

"I'm still hungover." Groaned Trinity

Neo was writhing around in pain as the Penguin was kicking seven colours out of Neo's ass.

"HEY GUYS WHAT ABOUT ME?" Asked Neo

"Ah shut your whining Neo." Replied Morpheus

"Yeah it ain't helping my head." Groaned Trinity

Neo was bleeding to death as Morpheus and trinity discussed herbal meathods to curing a hangover.

"I think lemon tea will do it." Said Morpheus

"Nah I hate Lemon Tea. Tastes like piss." Replied Trinity

"You drink your own?" Asked Morpheus

Snake came over the intercom.

"Hey guys we need to find some French bloke to get Otacon." Said Snake

"Ah mister French man?" Asked Morpheus

"That's his name?" Asked Snake

"Yeah, we can't think of a name for him and that's the easiest one." Replied Morpheus

"Well Whatever. We need to find him." Said Snake

"Where's adder?" Asked Morpheus

"Ah she's chasing pigeons... hey what the fuck?" gruffed Snake

The Intercom went dead, Snake looked to where Adder chased the pigeons and noticed she had gone.

"ADDER" Yelled Snake

Snake looked around and noticed the pigeons had gone and the area went quiet.

"Shit this is not good." Muttered Snake

He looked around and noticed Smith looking at Snake evilly, he was holding Adder.

"Say bye to your girlfriend" Gruffed Smith

He jumped high into the air and chucked Adder into the air as he descended back to the ground. Adder was flailing her arms and legs as she screamed while hurtling to the ground, Smith landed with a bang, Snake growled he ran up to Smith and jumped up and managed to catch adder.

"Got you kid." Gruffed Snake

He landed back on the ground and caused an enormous crack in the ground.

"Mines bigger then yours." Replied Snake

Smith growled and launched himself at Snake, he threw a punch but Snake dodged it quickly and clotheslined Smith, Smith flipped over and picked himself up, he grabbed Snake by the jackets collar and forced his head into Smiths knee, repeatedly, Blood was pouring from Snake's face but like last time, snake was not about to give in, he grabbed Smith's knee and pushed him into a wall nearby, he punched him in the face over and over again and then followed up by kneeing him in the groin, Smith fell to the ground defeated, he looked up to the bleeding Snake and smiled.

"I forgot to tell you I did not come alone." Gruffed Smith

A gang of furbies had formed around Adder, Adder stood ready to take them on, Snake turned back to smith but he had gone, the furbies had began their attack on Adder, they were outnumbering her and soon managed to over crowd her and she was mobbed under a heap of furbies, Snake charged into the group and kicked so many out of his way to get to Adder, he pulled each one off her and booted the ones surrounding him, he got hold of the unconscious Adder and cleared a path out from the fleeting furbies. He carried Adder to a bench in the middle of the deserted square and placed her on the bench.

"Come on kid don't give up fighting." Whispered Snake

"Snake, Snake, you okay." Said Morpheus

"yeah, I'm fine but Adder's not, she's knocked out and bleeding badly." Sighed Snake

"Stay there we'll be with you." Gruffed Morpheus

Morpheus and trinity walked away from the Penguin and Neo and headed towards Snake.

Adder came round and looked at Snake who was crouched down next to her.

"I'm sorry I got fucked up easily." Groaned Adder

Snake stroked Adder's hair and smiled

"Nah it was not you're fault, you were outnumbered heavily." Replied Snake

Adder laughed

"Yeah But I did not fight right." Said Adder

"You fought like an adder. That's enough for me." Replied Snake

Adder swang her legs round and sat on the bench.

"I'll be fine. Don't pull me out of here yet." Said Adder

"I'm not planning too, I know If I do I'll get my ass kicked when I get back on the ship." Joked Snake

Morpheus showed up in the square along with trinity and Neo ( who was still getting beaten up by the penguin.)

"You two okay?" Asked Morpheus

"Yeah fine, lets get to mister French mans place." Replied Snake

"GET HIM OFF ME" Yelled Neo

"What the hell?" Asked Adder

"he pissed the penguin off. Come on lets go." Replied Morpheus

The gang headed off as Neo was getting kicked along by the penguin, Snake wrapped his arm around Adder and helped her along while Morpheus and Trinity lead the way.

"SOMEONE GET THIS PHYSCO OFF ME." Screamed Neo

"They can't hear you bitch." Gruffed Snake

"No we can we just don't care." Replied Morpheus


End file.
